FaceGod: Le Facebook des demis-dieux
by MarinaPotterBlack
Summary: Voici FaceGod ! Le facebook des demis-dieux. Les héros comme vous ne les avez jamais vus!
1. Ma trop géniale invention:FaceGod

**Note d'auteur:** Hey! Ceci est ma première fic sur Percy Jackson et je m'excuse d'avance des nombreuses fautes d'orthographes

 **Disclamer** : L''univers de Percy Jackson et des Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas,mais est la propriété de Rick Riordan.

Chapitre 1

Leo Valdez : Voici ma nouvelle et trop génial invention: FaceGod ! Vous pouvez m'applaudir ! # AllerLesLeo

Reyna: Nouvelle invention,certes,mais " trop génial" ? Pas sur...

Leo Valdez: Ba, pourquoi?

Hazel Leveasque: acbqrtf . # LPRCKT

Leo Valdez: Pour elle? Mais Franck va s'en charger! Hein Zhang ? ; )

Reyna: Oui,mais non c'est pas ça...

Hazel Leveasque: # TeamFranck #monGrosNounours # FranckLeBG

Percy Jackson: What The Fuck?

Jason Grace: Percy,mon pote... Tu sais que tu peux abréger? Mais,mon avis rejoint le tiens: WTF ? O . O

Piper McLean: Ho, trop mignon! (coeur) * *

Reyna: Avant que tu me demandes, c'est pas pour ça non-plus...

Leo Valdez: Alors, c'est pour quoi?

Franck Zhang: No panic les amis, j'apprends juste les hastags à Hazel .

Hazel Leveasque: Mais c'est moi qui choisit les noms des hadtags! : ) # KissMonRoudoudou

Leo Valdez: D'acccoord... C'est pas pour ça t'es sur, hein?

Reyna: Oui, c'est à cause des deux oracles complètement shooter qui me tournent autour en gueulant comme des malades: "Cette invention va nous rendre dingues! , C'est la fin du monde! , Apollon sauve nous! "

Leo Valdez: Ha ouais... Quand même...

Percy Jackson: A quoi ils carburent? Parce que là c'est puissant!

Annabeth Chase: CONNOR, TRAVIS! C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAITS ENTRER DES SUBSTANCES ILLICITES DANS LA NOUVELLE-ROME?

Travis Alatir: C'est pas nous...

Connor Alatir: Percy, tu peux dire à ta furie de petite-copine d'arrêter de nous courir après avec une épée à la main en criant "BANZAIIIII"? Ont apprécieraient stp!

Travis Alatir: Remarque, sa technique d'embrasser Annabeth ça marche aussi!

Reyna: En fait,je commence à me dire que les deux fous sont peut-être pas si fou que ça... -'

Rachel: Ont est PAS fous!

Octave: Ont dit la vérité, prenez garde ou l'ont vas TOUS périr!

Leo Valdez: Ou pas ...XD

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long.

N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis!: D


	2. La colère d'Annabeth

**NDA:** J'informe les lecteurs que je devrais poster un chapitre de cette fic environ tout les samedis.

Réponse aux reviews anonyme:

 **Sianaha** : Bonjour! C'est normal que je ne soie pas la seule à avoir voulue écrire une fanfiction sur le facebook des demis-dieux,car entre auteurs ont à parfois les memes idées. Moi,en tout cas j'ai commencer à écrire cette fanfiction en juillet,puis j'ai découvert que des auteurs avaient eus la meme idée que moi, bien après,donc ce n'est pas du copie-coller. Je comprend que tu ais crue ça à cause du fait que Leo dit qu'il est génial,mais ça c'est pour moi du Leo tout cracher! Merci de bien aimer,ca me fait plaisir! : )

chapitre 2

Leo Valdez: Je viens de voir Annabeth courir après Percy,une épée à la main, en l'insultant en Grec... C'est normal ?

Nico Di Angelo: Normal,ça arrive tout le temps.

Thalia Grace: Va-s'y Annie! Tue-le! Et rejoint les chasseresses, ont est bien sans les mecs ! ; )

Piper McLean: Tu ressembles absolument pas dut out à ton frère,aussi bien dans ton comportement que physiquement.

Thalia Grace: Heureusement! Moi, blonde? Jamais de l'éternité !

Leo Valdez: Bon bref, quelqu'un pourait m'expliquer ce qu'à bien pus faire Percy pour mettre autant Annabeth en colére, please?

Nico Di Angelo: Percy lui a dite qu'elle avait haleine de chien des enfers,et... Il se trouve qu'elle a pas trop aimer le compliment.

Reyna: Le truc à ne JAMAIS dire à une fille!

Hazel Leveasque: Et il l'a dit ce crétin... # JaimeFranck

Jason Grace: Le hastag qu'a rien avoir avec le reste de la phrase...

Franck Zhang: Moi, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre )

Leo Valdez: Tu m'étonnes.

Percy Jackson: AUSSECOUR! Elle va me tuer! Arggg...

Annabeth Chase: Percy Jackson est momentanément indisponible,veuillez excuser son absence.

Hazel Leveasque: Il est en train de crever là...

Nico Di Angelo: Merde! Ont a besoin d'un médecin !

Will Solace: Chuis là,c'est moi! Voici le médecin!

Nico Di Angelo: Un VRAI médecin Will... - - '

Will Solace: Chut Nico! Leo enflamme le t-sheert de Percy, stp !

Leo Valdez: Okay,mec !

Leo Valdez: Putain Percy! T'étais obliger de me noyer avec ton eau? Chuis tellement tremper que j'arrive meme pas à allumer un feu!

percy Jackson: Désoler mec, mais pour ma défense j'avais mon t-sheert en feu!

Leo Valdez: Et pour la mienne c'est Will qui m'a dit de le faire!

Will Solace: Alors,c'est quile médecin Di Angelo , hein? : P

Nico Di Angelo: C'est pas toi, c'est Valdez!

Franck Zhang: Ouhhh! J'aurais pas aimer!

Will solace: Nico,c'est pas juste! Valdez toi t'es mort ! Zhang Toi tu la boucle le nounours!

Rachel: Qu'est ce que j'avais dite?

Octave: Qu'est ce qu'ONT avaient dits ?

Reyna: Bon... Vous arretez vos conneries là les illuminés !

Leo Valdez: Reyna a raison! Vous etes en train de pourir mon invention!

Rachel: TON invention du diable!

Octave: TON ivention de HADES !

Percy Jackson: Qui es d'accord pour tuer Octave?

Tout le monde sauf Octave et Piper McLean aime ça

Jason Grace: Piper ?

Piper McLean: C'est parce qu'ils sont trop mimi ensembel! Vive le Octhel ! ( coeur ) * *

Thalia Grace: Jason... Je te prie de changer de copine, celle là elle va bien dans sa tete!

Piper McLean: Mais,heu!

Jason Grace: Je l'aime comme elle est, alors: Hors de question , de changer de copind Thalia! Pas vrai,ma petite Reine de beauté ?

Piper McLean: Bien-sur, ma petite tornade en sucre! : ) (coeur)

Thalia grace: *vomie*

Annabeth Chase: Pas sur moi! PAS SUR MOI!

Percy Jackson: Je vient te sauver du vomie de Thalia,mon amour!

Annabeth Chase: Pour venir me sauver, faudrait déjà éviter de te prendre un poteau dans la troche, cervelle d'alques!

Percy Jackson: Aiiiee ...

Nico Di Angelo: Médecin!

Percy Jackson: Non,c'est bon! je veux pas qu'ont me brule,je veux pas!

Nico Di Angelo: Bravo Solace! Tu l'as traumatiser!

Will Solace: En l'occurence ce serait plutot Valdez... : )

Leo Valdez: Ouais, mais suite à TON idée!

Will Solace: Au pire, c'est la faute à Annabeth et ont en parle plus, ca marche?

Leo Valdez: Desoler mec, mais je tiens à la vie moi!

Annabeth Chase: Très bon choix Leo! : ) Solace ?

Will Solace: Oui?

Annabeth chase: COUR!

Hazel Leveasque:Il a pas attendu que tu lui demande pour prendre ses jambes à son cou...

Nico Di Angelo: Je confirme. ^ ^

Piper McLean: C'est quoi ce monde ou les garçons ont peur des filles?

Thalia Grace: C'est MON monde! : )

Franck Zhang: Jason, ta soeur me fait très peur...

Jason Grace: Je sais , à moi ausi mon pote... A moi aussi...

Reyna: c'est devenue le bordel en deux minutes...

Rachel: Qu'est ce que j'avais dite y'a 30 segondes ?

Octave: Qu'est ce qu'ONT avaient dits y'a 30 segondes?

Rachel: Arrete de me corriger Octave!

Octave: J'arreterais quand tu ne m'oublieras pas dans tes posts!

Reyne: Je crois que je vais demander à Pluton de vous envoyer aux Enfers..

Nico Di Angelo: rien à faire, papa veux pas d'eux dans son royaume...

Reyna: Dommage.

Leo valdez: PERSONNE ne voudrait d'eux dans son royaume...

Reyna: T'as pas tord!

Voila chapitre fini!

A samedi prochain! : )


	3. Le mangeur de Nutela

**NDA:** Salut les lecteurs, ce chapitre n'es pas très long mais le prochain sera vraiment plus long! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

Annabeth Chase: Percy! C'est toi qui à osé finir le Nutela ce matin ? Tu vas morfler!

Percy Jackson: Le Nutela? Mais qui à osé? J'te jure Annie que c'est pas moi!

Thalia Grace: On vas mener l'enquete, t'inkiéte pas!

Jason Grace: Le coupable sera retrouver et chatier !

Hazel Leveasque: Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi "Le Nutela" ?

Leo Valdez: eopzeuiou ' _ çsjvrkqz ) $ à ) & ed ^f dsfufuàà )sdfà )à )

Piper McLean: ?

Franck Zhang: Je crois qu'il se tape la tete contre son clavier...

Leo Valdez: Le Nutela, c'est LA VIE Hazel ! C'est l'extase, le bonheur à l'état pur ! Tout ça dans une pate à tartiner chocolatée au bon gout de noisettes! MIAM!

Annabeth Chase: ONT S'EN FOU! QUI C'EST QU'A BOUFFER MON NUTELA ?

Percy Jackson à crée l'événement "Trouver le mangeur de Nutela, avant qu'Annabeth ne nous tues, VITE! "

Jason Grace,Thalia Grace,Leo Valdez et toute la colonie y participe.

Nico Di Angelo: Annabeth sur ton pot de Nutela vide, il y avait des poudres au effets magiques... Je ne cite personne. ( **Hazel Leveasque** et **Lou Ellen** )

Haze Leveasque: Mais, je savais meme pas que ça exister jusqu'à...Environ 5 minutes!

Nico Di Angelo: C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi citer Lou Ellen ! XD

Lou Ellen: C'est pas moi,j'aime pas le Nutela !

Leo Valdez: Elle ment! Comment ne peut-on pas aimer le Nutela?

Will Solace: Le chocolat est mauvais pour la santé,je n'aime pas ça!

Leo Valdez: Clarisse à l'appareil,le faiseur de feu est à terre, je répéte : faiseur de feu à terre !

Reyna: Ha non! Il peut pas crever,il doit refaire mon chaufage! (Qu'il a lui meme bousiller! )

Nico Di Angelo: Calme toi Reyna, il est pas mort!

Piper McLean: Puis-je savoir ce que Clarisse fait dans le Bunker 9 avec Léo ? ; )

Clarisse La Rue: Je lui demande un modéle de lance enflammer pour cramer les petis cons qui me font chier... Un peu comme VOUS !

Annabeth Chase: Cool pour toi Clarisse, mais... QUI entre Lou Ellen ET Hazel Leveasque est la coupable ?

Hazel Leveasque: Lou Ellen

Jason Grace: Lou Ellen

Thalia Grace: Lou Ellen

Nico Di Angelo: Lou Ellen

Percy Jackson: Lou Ellen

Piper McLean: Lou Ellen

Leo Valdez: Lou Ellen

Clarisse La Rue: Lou Ellen

Franck Zhang: Lou Ellen

Will Solace: Lou Ellen

Reyna: T'as t'a réponse... XD

Lou Ellen: Ca fais plaisir d'etre soutenue...

Percy Jackson: Ouais, t'as vue ?

Lou Ellen: J'ai plutot mal vue... Et puis vous n'avez aucune preuves contre moi!

Jason Grace: Enfait si !

Thalia Grace: Ont a une photo de toi avec tes mains pleines de Nutela !

Annabeth Chase à crée l'événement " Enterrement de Lou Ellen, paix à son ame !"

Will Solace,Nico Di Angelo, Reyne et 124 autres personnes y participent

Leo Valdez: Hazel, je vais te faire gouter du Nutela! T'en reviendras pas!

Franck Zhang: Hum, Hum !

Leo Valdez: Ou plutot : Franck vas te faire gouter du Nutela, t'en reviendras pas!

Franck Zhang: C'est mieux comme ça ! : )

Fin du chapitre!

La semaine prochaine ont auras le droit au grand retour de Luke Castellan,Zoe,Drew,Bianca di Angelo et Ethan Nakamura...Le seul petit hic c'est que lorsque j'ai écrite le chapitre 5, j'étais en relecture de Star Wars, j'avais la reine des neiges dans mon casque et des potes a moi qui parlaient de Pokémon... Oui ça va etre le bordel! MAIS, je garde une petite surprise pour la fin! : )

A plus!


	4. Bordel habituel et morts plus morts

**NDA:** Salut,dans ce chapitre ,je vous garanties que ca va etre n'importe quoi ! je précise que je n'ai rien contre ceux qui ne connaisent pas La Reine Des Neiges, Pokémon ou Star Wars!

Bonne lecture!

ps: J'adoooore ma fin de chapitre!

Chapitre 4

Luke Castellan: Enfin la lumiére du jour! Bonjour monsieur soleil, ravi de vour revoir! : )

Thalia Grace: Luke ? O . O

Bianca Di Angelo: Bonjour ! : D

Nico Di Angelo: Bianca ! (coeur)

Silena: Je reve ou Nico vient de faire un coeur ?

Nico Di Angelo: Ta geule la revenante!

Clarisse La Rue: Ma petite Silena ! ( Toi, tu parles pas à ma pote comme ça, le vampire ! )

Zoé: Hey !

Thalia Grace: Zoé !

Leo Valdez: WTF? O . O

Percy Jackson: Je reve ou les morts reviennent à la vie ?

Annabeth Chase: Luke, Bianca, Zoé, Silena ... Ont peut m'expliquer s'il vous plait ?

Hazel leveasque: Tu reves pas Percy, je sens leurs énergies. Ils sont vivants!

Jason Grace: Comme des morts vivants ?

Franck Zhang: Ca me fait pas peur, j'ai toute une armée de demis-dieux Romains pour m'aider!

Leo Valdez: AUSSECOUR!

Bianca Di Angelo: Il est pas courageux lui.

Leo Valdez: Pardon? J'ai mal lu , mais, : tu as derrière ton écran, celui qui à mit fin à la guerre contre Face-De-Terre et qui, en plus est sorti avec une Titanide par la meme occasion! * fiére *

Piper McLean: Et avec qui tu as rompus! Pauvre, pauvre Calypso ! moi j'aimais bien le Caléo, snifff...

Annabeth Chase: C'est bien beau tout ça, mais, quelqu'un m'explique ?

Hadés/Pluton: Et bien, ma chére Annabeth, il se trouve que j'en avais marre de c'est guignols qui passaient leur temps à me casser les burnes !

Nico di Angelo: Papa ! O . O

Bianca Di Angelo: Papa ! O . O

Ethan Nakamura: Moi aussi, je suis de retour !

Leo Valdez: Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour,

Nico Di Angelo: Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation,

Percy Jackson: Afin de rallier rous les peuples à notre nation

Thalia Grace: Afin d'écrasser l'amour et la vérité,

Jason Grace: Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée,

Piper McLean: Jessie,

Franck Zhang: James,

Annabeth Chase: La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumiére,

Clarisse La Rue: Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre,

Reyna: Miaouss, oui, la guerre !

Ethan Nakamura: J'ai rien compris !

Thalia Grace: Comment ça, tu connais pas Pokémon ? * choquée *

Ethan Nakamura: Ba, non , pourquoi ?

Reyna: Mais Pokémon, c'est trop bien ! Tu connais au moins LA phrase, j'éspére ?

Ethan Nakamura: Heu...

Annabeth Chase: Aucune culture, ce mec !

Reyna: Aller, tu dois bien là connaitre !

Ethan Nakamura: Non

Leo Valdez: Laisse tomber, il est tellement con qu'il est capable de croire qu'ont parle de Star Wars !

Nico Di Angelo: C'est vrai qu'il serait capable de nous sortir: " Luke, je suis ton pére! "

Luke Castellan: Qu'est ce que tu dit, Di Angelo ? T'es pas mon pére, t'as fumer ou quoi ?

Leo Valdez: Il connait pas Star Wars! Le con!

Percy Jackson: Bref, la phrase c'est:

Thalia Grace: " Pokémon Attrapez les tous ! "

Bianca Di Angelo: Elle t'as couper la parole en écrivant sur FaceGod, c'est vraiment une boss !

Thalia Grace: Ouais, t'as vu ? ; )

Jason Grace: Moi je t'ais vu faire peur a Percy et appuyer sur "Entrée", avant qu'il ait fini d'écrire ! : b

Thalia Grace: CONNARD !

Luke Castellan: Langage Thalia !

Thalia Grace: Cultives-toi ( regardes Star Wars ) et après ont causeras langage !

Luke Castellan: Quelle est le rapport entre le langage de Thalia et Star Wars ?

Annabeth Chase: Dans la saga Star Wars, il y a souvent un langage soutenu .

Thalia Grace: Et, bam! Dans ta face le jedi !

Percy Jackson: Tu sais que ce sont les jedi, les gentils ?

Thalia Grace: Je susi une guerriére Sith ! Rejoins-moi Percy, rejoins... Le coté obscur de la Force!

Percy Jackson: JAMAIS!

Nico Di Angelo: Rejoins-nous, nous sommes... Immortels !

Percy Jackson: JAMAIS, j'ai dit !

Poseidon/Neptune: Percy,... Je suis, ton pére !

Percy Jackson: - - '

Poseidon/Neptune: Quoi ?

Percy Jackson: Rien...

Thalia Grace: Bref, je ré-argumente! Rejoins le coté Obscur de la Force, ont a des cookies !

Percy Jackson: Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez maitresse ! ( En échange de vos cookies ! )

Thalia Grace: Bien, ce sera ta payes. Jure moi fidélité et loyauté,seigneur... Heu seigneur...

Nico Di Angelo: Seigneur... Merde ...

Thalia Grace: Bien, Seigneur Merde !

Nico Di Angelo: C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Percy Jackson: Je vous jure fidélité et loyauté, maitresse Dark-éclair ! Mais, n'avez vous pas un autre nom de Seigneur pour moi ?

Annabeth Chase: Reviens chez les jedi, Percy ! Quand, Jason est venut me voir, il y 30 segondes, je n'ai pas voulus le croire, mais maintenant je vois que c'est vrai! Reviens du bon Coté de la Force, le coté... Heu... Clair ?

Percy Jackson: Desoler Annabeth,mais je ne redeviendrais pas un Jedi, leur cookies ne sont pas aussi bons !

Annabeth Chase: Et, bien Cervelle d'algues, tu peux désormais changer ton nom en "Seigneur Merde"! Tu dois bien préféré "Maitre Jackson" !

Percy Jackson a changé son nom en "Seigneur Merde"

Seigneur Merde: On ne m'as pas nommer Maitre! Que doit-je faire maintenant, Maitresse Dark-éclair ?

Thalia Grace a changé son nom en "Maitresse Dark-éclair"

Maitresse Dark-éclair: Attaques les jedi ! Le Seigneur Dead-Blood t'aideras dans ta mission!

Nico Di Angelo a changé son nom en "Seigneur Dead-Blood"

Seigneur Dead-Blood: Oui, j'aiderais votre apprenti, Maitresse Dark-éclair!

Seigneur Merde: J'accepte votre mission, Maitresse Dark-éclair !

Maitresse Dark-éclair: Vous aviez pas le choix, c'est un ordre !

Luke Castellan: Qu'est ce qu'ils fouttent? O . O

Reyna: Un RPG de Star Wars, alors, ta geule !

Luke Castellan: Et y'a qui, qui y participe ?

Reyna: Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Annabeth, Bianca et Hazel! Maintenant tu la fermes ou je t'en colle une! Et arrete de bouffer mon pop-corn,si t'en veux, vas en acheter a Leo!

Jason Grace a changé son nom en "Maitre Grace"

Bianca Di angelo a changé son nom en "Maitresse Di Angelo"

Maitresse Di Angelo: Nico, redevient mon Padawan! Je t'en supplie, ne m'oblige pas à te tuer ! Sénatrice Annabeth Chase, aidez-moi!

Annabeth Chase a changé son nom en "Sénatrice Annabeth Chase"

Sénatrice Annabeth Chase: Les garçons, redevenaient les padawans respectif de Maitresse Di Angelo et de Maitre Grace!

Maitre Grace: Ont a plus le choix... Percy et Nico sont devenus les apprentis de Maitresse Dark-éclair et de Maitresse Emeraude!

Hazel Leveasque a changé son nom en "Maitresse Emeraude"

Maitresse Emeraude: Seigneur Dead-Blood, tus Maitresse Di Angelo !

Seigneur Dead-Blood: Bien, Maitresse Emeraude!

Maitresse Dark-éclair: Quand a toi, mon apprenti: tus ton ancien Maitre et la Sénatrice !

Seigneur Merde: Bien, Maitresse Dark-éclair!

Maitre Grace: Percy, tu étais comme mon frére! Arggg... Je me meurt... * mort *

Sénatrice Annabeth Chase: Percy! Nonnnn... S'il te plait arrete... Arggg... * morte *

Maitresse Di Angelo: Nico; ne me tus pas, je suis ta soeur! Reviens... Pour-moi !

Seigneur Dead-Blood: Non, tu n'es plus ma soeur sale Jedi ! Je ne reviendrais pas!

Leo Valdez: Le passé est passé !

Reyna: Libérée, Délivrée,

Piper McLean: Désormais plus rien ne m'arrete,

Maitresse Emeraude: Libérée, Délivrée,

Silena: Plus de princesse parfaite,

Lou Ellen: Je suis là!

Clarisse: Comme je l'ai rever!

Sénatrice Annabeth Chase: Perdue dans l'hiver!

Luke Castellan: O . O

Ethan Nakamura: Kesako ? C'est du Star Wars ?

Reyna: Libérée Délivrée... C'est Elsa dans "La Reine Des neiges"! Vous connaisez pas non-plus?

Seigneur Dead-Blood: J'aimerais finir le RPG alors: VOS GEULES !

Maitresse Di Angelo: Je meur, je rejoins la Force... Adieu ! * morte * * rideau, fin du RPG *

Seigneur Merde a changé son nom en "Percy Jackson"

Maitresse Dark-éclair a changé son nom en "Thalia Grace"

Seigneur Dead-Blood a changé son nom en "Nico Di Angelo"

Maitre Grace a changé son nom en "Jason Grace"

Maitresse Di Angelo a changé son nom en "Bianca Di Angelo"

Sénatrice Annabeth Chase a changé son nom en "Annabeth Chase"

Maitresse Emeraude a changé son nom en "Hazel Leveasque"

Luke Castellan: C'est quoi un " Seigneur Sith" et un "Jedi" ?

Ethan Nakamura: En fait, si j'ai bien compris, Les Sith sont les méchants et les Jedi les gentils, c'est ça ? Moi ce que j'ai pas compris c'est la chanson...

Thalia Grace: En gros c'est ça, sauf pour Anakin ! (Pour La Reine Des Neiges, Leo vas t'expliquer! )

Leo Valdez: Avec plaisir: "Libérée Délivrée", c'est la chanson que chante Elsa, l'héroine de "La Reine Des Neiges" (La neige c'est cool, mais c'est beaucoup plus classe le feu! ). Elsa, elle a des petits airs de Chionée. Attends 2 segondes... Hazel, je reve ou tu connais La Reine Des Neiges, vu que t'as chanter ? O . O

Hazel leveasque: Ouais, je connais l'histoire d'Elsa et d'Anna. Je connais aussi: Star Wars, Harry Potter, Divergente, Hunger Games, Le Labyrinthe, etc...

Clarisse La Rue: c'est trop cool quand ils meurent les gentils ! : )

Annabeth Chase: Clarisse, c'est pas gentil !

Clarisse La Rue: Je suis PAS gentille !

Percy Jackson: Ca ont avaient deviner..

Clarisse La rue: T'insinus quoi Cervelle d'algues ?

Jason grace: Conseil, mon pote : COUR !

Percy Jackson: Je courais déjà !

Reyna: Je ne veux déranger personne dans vos débats/disputes , mais ont auraient besoin de Will dans le Bunker 9 ...

Clarisse La Rue: Y s'est encor évanouis ?

Reyna: Ouais, il m'est tomber dans les bras quand, Hazel à écrite les sagas qu'elle connaisait...

Will Solace: Je suis sur l'Olympe, je ne paux pas aider, dsl ! ; )

Reyna: C'est quoi ce clin d' ... Ha non! Hors de question que je lui fasse du bouche à bouche !

Percy Jackson: Le bisou, le bisou !

Jason Grace: Le bisou, le bisou !

Reyna: Dit toi que c'est QUE du bouche à bouche, QUE du bouche à bouche ...

Piper McLean: Vive le Leyna! * * ( coeur)

Nico Di Angelo: Je croyais que tu étais partenaire du Caléo ?

Piper McLean: Oui, mais Leyna c'est trop mignon! * *

Leo Valdez: Quest ce qui c'est passé ? Je reve ou je me suis évanoui et Reyna m'a... Hum,Hum... Faite du bouche à bouche pour me réveiller ?

Reyna: Tu reves malheureusement pas, et j'ai détester ça tout autemp que toi !

Thalia Grace: Du bouche à bouche ? Ha, non ! C'étais meme pas un petit bisou timide, mais carrement un baiser enflammé ! (Non je ne vous espionne pas! Pas du tout! ) Et puis, t'avais pas l'air de détester ça, comme tu le prétend ! ; )

Reyna: Mais, heu... (Il s'est rien passer Valdez, tu m'entends RIEN ! )

Fin de ce long chapitre!

Je ne publierais peut etre pas la semaine prochaine, a cause des vaccances, mais ce chapitre compence !

A +


	5. FBI et enquiquineuses sur l'amour

**NDA:** Vu que je n'ai pas pu poster un chapitre la semaine dérnière, je posterais surement un bonus, la semaine prochaine, mais c'est pas sur !

: )

Chapitre 5

Nico Di Angelo: Mdrr : ' ) Je m'éclate trop là! C'est grave marrant ! Hahahaha

Clarisse La Rue: O . O

Thalia Grace: Pourquoi il rigole le roi fantome?

Je suis sur que ça n'ai jamais arriver CA !

Leo Valdez: T'es le premier à qui ça arrive Percy, tu devrais etre fièr ! XD

Percy Jackson: Mais, heu ! J'aurais pu crever que vous seriez rester là, bras ballants à vous foutrent de ma geule !

Thalia Grace: Je réitère ma question: Pourquoi est-ce que Nico rigole ? ( Et accesoirement Leo et Jason )

Annabeth Chase: Comment ça tu aurais pu crever ? : /

Percy Jackson: Demande à ceux qui rigolent!

Annabeth Chase: Nico, Jason, Leo : Explications !

Jasonn Grace: Et bien, Nico avait l'air déprimer..

Nico di Angelo: J'ai toujours l'air déprimer! TOUJOURS !

Jason Grace: Je pouvais pas deviner ! Donc, bref, j'en ai parler à Percy et Leo ...

Percy Jackson: Et moi, comme le crétin que je suis, j'ai dit que ce serait cool qu'on fasent du surf ...

Leo Valdez: Ont à entrainer Nico de force dans notre délire...

Nico Di Angelo: Et puis, hahahahaha, mais mdrr! : ' )

Bianca Di Angelo: Nico rit, Nico sourit; C'est la fin du monde, tous au abrits !

Reyna: Faut croire qu'il à reprit gout à la vie après, ton retour...

Piper McLean: J'ai reçu un appel du FBI est il demande qi c'est un langage codé que Nico emploit, je réponds quoi ?

Jason Grace: Tu réponds pas, tu racroches! Tout de suite !

Piper McLean: Bien Jason !

Percy Jackson: T'es pas censer etre gentil et donc, apporter des renseignements à ses braves gens du FBI ?

Jason Grace: S'ils avaient pas appeller MA petite copine, peut-etre...

Annabeth Chase: Bref! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Reyna: Luke, achéte toi du Pop Corn chez Leo et laisse le mien tranquille !

Leo Valdez: Donc, c'est à ce moment que je me suis casser la tronche et que je suis tomber dans l'eau, Percy qui m'a vu à commencer à rire comme un dégénerer ...

Percy Jackson: Dégénerer, toi meme ! J'auarais pu mourir à cause de toi!

Nico Di Angelo: Puis ça à enerver Leo qui, de colère, à réussi àfaire bouillir le lac,...

Jason grrace, Percy c'est mit à suffoquer sous l'eau et pour calmer Leo (afin que Percy ne finise pas cramer!) ont à du recourir au néréides en colére qui vivaient dans le lac,...

Leo Valdez: Et pendant ce temps, "Percy Jackson,fils de Poseidon,gars capable de respirer sous l'eau" , n'arriver justement plus à respirer sous l'eau et qu'il à bien faillit y passer ...

Nico Di Angelo: Et après, les deux abrutis se sont mit à ce chamailler avec leurs pouvoirs respectif, du cout Jason et moi on rigolent comme des malades!

Reyna: C'est pour ça, alors !

Silena: Donc, c'est à cause de VOUS!

Percy Jackson: J'ai peur!

Leo Valdez: Qu'est-ce qu'on à fait au juste N

Reyna: Leo à fait cramer une partie de la foret et Percy à plomber la cannalisation...

Silena: A cause de VOUS, l'eau de mon bain s'est mise à bouillir,puis la cannalisation m'est exploser à la figure! Vous etes! (Ce n'est pas une menace mais, une affirmation ! )

Percy Jackson: Leo, tu aurais du me laisser mourir, j'aurais moins souffert !

Leo Valdez: Mais moi, j'aurais au tamp souffert quoi qu'il arrive! C'est pas juste!

Nico Di Angelo: Conseil: Fermez-là et courrez plutot!

Jason grace: Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous les gars: Piper à donner le numéro du FBI à Silena...

Gars Du FBI 1: Lesquels sont Percy Jackson et Leo Valdez ?

Leo Valdez: c'est pas moi!

Percy Jackson: Ni moi!

Annabeth Chase: On voit vos noms à coté de ce que vous publiez!

Percy Jackson à changer son nom en " Gars du FBI 2 "

Leo Valdez à changer son nom en " Femme de Gars du FBI 2 "

Gars du FBI 2: Je vais voir s'ils sont dans l'écurie des pégasses, ne me dérangez pas!

Rachel: Trop fort ce mec! : )

Femme de gars du FBI 1: Mon chéri, j'ai fait un bon roti d'agneau, dépéches toi de rentrer ou il va reffroidir!

Gars du FBI 1: Tout à l'heure chérie, je suis en service là, je le fairrais réchauffer, plus tard! ( coeur )

Femme de gars du FBI 1: Non, maintenant !

Gars du FBI 1: Mais...

Femme de gars du FBI 1: Pas de mais: maison, maintenant !

Gars du FBI 1: Bon, d'accord mon amour.

Gars du FBI 2: T'inquiétes, je m'occupe de fouyer le reste!

Bianca Di Angelo: Tout ça pour aider mon frère sois-dissant déprimer... Pfff!

Reyna: C'est bon, le gars du FBI, s'est barrer. Percy, tu peus descendre de BlackJack et Leo sortir du Bungalow d'Hephaistos avant que tu le fasse cramer! Compris tête brulé ?

Leo Valdez: Tête brulé ?

Reyna: Ton nouveau surnom, vu que tu fais tout cramer...

Leo Valdez: Okay, cool ! Au fait, à propos de quand je me suis évanoui...

Reyna: Il s'est RIEN passé, tu m'entends? RIEN!

Leo Valdez: Tu peus pas dire qu'il s'est rien passé Rey !

Reyna: SI !

Reyna: Rey ?

Leo Valdez: Ton surnom...

Piper McLean: Rey et tête brulé ! trop mignon! ( Coeur )

Silena: Je ne peux gacher un si beau couple, en te tuans Valdez! Tu es épargner ! # ViveLeLeyna

Reyna: Ont est PAS ensemble !

Lou Ellen: SI !

Franck Zhang: T'es pas morte toi ? O . O

Annabeth Chase: Dans ma bontée d'ame, j'ai décider de l'épargner!

Lou Ellen: Après, m'avoir casser plusieurs cotes!

Will Solace: Estimes-toi heureuse de pas etres dans ton école de sorcellerie préférée, là-bas, ils ont des potions qui sont dégeulases !

Lou Elen: Je bouferais toutes leurs potions dégeulases pour pouvoir faire la visite de Poudlard ! * *

Haze Leveasque: Laisse m'en s'en la moitiée, qu'ont y aille toute les deux!

Reyna: Allez-y donc! Et ammenez les filles d'Aphrodite t'en qu'à faire, quelles me fouttent la paix!

Piper McLean: On est pourtant,

Silena: Très, très gentilles!

Reyna: Dans le genre affaire amoureuse, vous etes des enquiquineuses !

Piper McLean: " Affaire amoureuse", donc,...

Silena: Tu admets que vous etes ensemble !

Thalia Grace: Est-ce que vous me croyez si je vous dit qu'il vient de tomber dans les pommes ? ENCORE !

Reyna: Il est sensible...

Piper McLean: On va vous mettrent en couple,

Silena: Et vous nous remércierez !

Reyna: On vous remércieras... Rien du tout, oui !

Luke Castellan: Je suppose que je vais devoir m'acheter du pop-corn ?

Thalia Grace: Tu supposes bien !

 **FIN**

Vous avez aimez ?

Dans le prochains chapitres, il y aura surement un Bonus à la fin et je rajouterais un personnage ( OC) dedant. Pour ceux que les OC génes, ne vous inquiétez pas, normaleùent il ne devrait y en avoir qu'un ou deux, maximum!

A la semaine prochaine ! ; )


	6. Leyna et Solangelo,que demande le peuple

**NDA:** Hey! Comment ça va? Moi très bien! Bonne lecture! ^^

 **Au programme** : Leyna et Solangelo !

 **Disclamer:** Tout les personnage appartiennnent à Rick Riordan , sauf Carmen Connery,mon OC. C'est une geek et une fille d'Hérmes .( Ceux qui veulent des détails sur le personnage, dites le moi dans les reviews )

 **PS** : Il doit y avoir plein de fautes car moi et l'ortographe ça fais Trois milles . )

Chapitre 6

Reyna- Leo Valdez : Ou es tu ? Je vais te tuer !

Percy Jackson: Je pense pas qu'il va te dire ou il est vu que tu veux sa mort... XD

Nico Di Angelo: Bunker 9

Reyna: Merci Nico! : )

Leo Valdez: Pourquoi tu lui a dit ? AUSSECOUR !

Jason Grace à crée l'événement " Sauvons-nous de Reyna", Leo Valdez et 123 autres demis-dieux y participent

Chiron à crée l'événement " Corvée de vaiselle pour Leo valdez et les 123 autres demis-dieux participant à l'événement de Jason Grace "

Jason Grace à supprimé l'événement " Sauvons-nous de Reyna "

Chiron à supprimé l'événement " Corvée de vaiselle pour Leo valdez et les 123 autres demis-dieux participant à l'événement de Jason Grace "

Chiron: C'est bien Jason ! Et Reyna, évites de tuer Léo, ont à besoin de lui pour le feu de camp de ce soir .

Reyna: Pfff... Vous avez cas utilisé Festus, non ?

Franck Zhang: Leo vient de déclencher un incendie dans la foret... Et je sais pas si vous etes au courant mais, les arbres: Ca brulent !

Piper McLean: Ha bon ? Ca brulent ?

Hazel Leveasque: - - ' ... # Bécasse

Jason Grace: Percy, ont a besoin de toi, dissons , tout de suite mec !

Percy Jackson: Je sais, mais là j'ai besoin de vent pour calmer les flammes, Jason !

Jason Grace à crée l'événement " Réparons les conneries de Leo ", Percy Jackson y participe

Leo Valdez: J'y crois pas ! Chuis ENCORE tremper ! : (

Percy Jackson: Parce que la foret était en feu !

Annabeth Chase: Ca me coute de le dire, mais... Cervelle d'algues a raison. Pour une fois !

Thalia Grace: O . O O . O

Percy Jackson: Par contre mec, faudra que tu m'expliques... Pourquoi t'as cramés la moitiée de la foret ?

Leo Valdez: C'est simple! Reyna veux me tuer !

Annabeth Chase: D'accord, mais, la réelle question est " Pourquoi veux t-elle te tuer ? "

Reyna: Il a dit à Calypso que je sortais avec lui !

Piper McLean: Je vois pas ou est le problème ! # leyna

Calypso : Je te détéste ! Alors, j'avais raison, hein ? T'es bien sa Juliette, son Annabeth, sa Pénélope, etc...! Soit-maudite Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano !

Reyna: Et maintenant, c'est MOI qui me fais maudire à sa place !

Leo Valdez: Mais, c'est le seul moyen que j'avais pour quelle me fiche la paix !

Reyna: M'en fou, je veux pas passer pour ta nouvelle copine devant ton ex !

Annabeth Chase: Petite question: Comment t'as fait pour joindre Calypso sur son ile ?

Leo Valdez: Franck Zhang la colombe, pour livrer tout vos messages d'amour... Ou de rupture, pour 5 drachmes d'or seulement !

Hazel Leveasque: Comment t'as trouver ?

Franck Zhang: J'ai chercher dans les pages jaunes, pourquoi ?

Annabeth Chase: Meme moi j'y aurais pas penser ! XD

Lou Ellen: Je suis sur que meme la grande Hermione Jean* Granger y aurait pas penser non-plus !

Will Solace: Ha non, elle va pas recommencer avec son Harry Potter, vite tirons-nous !

Hazel Leveasque: Mais c'est trop bien Harry Potter! # Potterhead

Lou Ellen: Et puis, si je me rappelle bien, la dérniére fois c'est toi qui as commencer en faisant une référence à The saga!

Piper McLean: On s'en fou,

Silena: Ca se voit trop,

Piper McLean: Que Leo est,

Silena: Raide dingue,

Piper McLean: Fou amoureux,

Silena: De Reyna ! ( coeur ) * * Le(o) + (R)eyna = Leyna !

Leo Valdez: Je NE suis PAS amoureux d'elle !

Piper McLean: Avoue que tu,

Silena: meurs d'envie d'embrasser ses lévres !

Leo Valdez: J'ai pas envie d'embrasser ses jolies petites lévres

Piper McLean: On progresse,

Silena: Ton "pas" n'es plus en majuscule et,

Piper McLean: Tu as qualifier ses lévres de jolies !

Reyna: T'es amoureux de... Moi ? O . O

Reyna: Leo ?

Reyna: Valdez !

Reyna: Réponds-moi !

Leo Valdez: Heu...

Silena: Il rougit,

Piper McLean: c'est trop mignon !

Leo Valdez: Arretez de parler en mode "Jumelles" , vous etes soulantes !

Percy Jackson: C'est pour ça qu'ont va les appeller Vodka et Whisky! XD

Annabeth Chase: Tu sorts !

Percy Jackson: Bon, okay ...

Percy jackson s'est déconécté de FaceGod

Reyna: Réponds !

Leo Valdez: Oui, enfin non, mais, quand meme un peu, plutot pas du tout... Oui, mais, non !

Reyna: Par Aphrodite! Il est amoureux de moi!

Piper McLean: On arretes pas,

Silena: De te le dire !

Leo Valdez: De toute façon elle, elle m'aime pas ! : (

Aphrodite/Venus: Mais si, mon chéri, elle est raide dingue de toi cette guerrière!

Calypso: Je veux mourir !

Reyna: T'es immortelle, alors va pleurer sur ton sort: Il est à moi !

Zoé: Elle a était pirater ou quoi pour poster ça ?

Annabeth Chase: Carmen !

Carmen Connery: J'ai pas hacker son compte FG**, promis !

Annabeth Chase: Jure le sur la tete de ton objet informatique préféré !

Carmen Connery: Sur Marcel ?

Leo Valdez: C'est ça, sur Marcel !

Carmen Connery: Ba, je jure sur la tete de Marcel que j'ai pas hacker le compte FG de Reyna !

Reyna: RDV ce soir, 20h00 au point de Zeuz !

Carmen Connery: Je vous paries qu'il s'est évanouie !

Rachel: Je te crois , c'est pour ça que je ne parierais pas contre toi !

Will Solace: Je te pari 150 drachmes d'or qu'il est PAS évanoui !

Carmen Connery: Tenue!

Nico Di Angelo: J'ai été vérfier et...

Will Solace: Et quoi ?

Nico Di Angelo: Tu viens de perdre 150 drachmes d'or, mon chéri ! XD

Carmen Connery: Ouaisssss ! PS: Félicitations à vous deux et vive le Yaio ! : )

Piper McLean: Solangelo !

Silena: ( coeur ) * *

Percy jackson: O . O

Bianca Di Angelo: O . O

Annabeth Chase: O . O

Thalia Grace: O . O

Jason Grace: Cool que tu sois passer à autre chose Nico ! : )

Reyna: O . O

Leo Valdez! * réveiller par un baiser de Reyna * WTF ? O . O

Hazel Leveasque: O . O

Franck Zhang: O . O

Zoé: O . O

Lou Ellen: O . O

Clarisse La Rue: O . O

Luck Castellan: O . O

Ethan Nakamura: O . O

Groover Underwood: O . O

Tyson: ^ . ^

Ella: : °

Chiron: O . O

Calypso: O . O

Hades/Pluton: O . O

Apollon: O . O

Aphrodite: : ) * * ( coeur )

Rachel: On est moins choquée quand on sait l'avenir ! : )

Octave: Ca, je ne l'avais pas vu dans mon ours en peluche! Bizare !

Carmen Connery: On est encore moins choquée quand on est fan de Yaio/Slash ! * * : )

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* Jane en Français

** FG= FaceGod

Bon, ba désoler, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire un bonus.

Cymopolee: Voila du Solangelo! : )

Sianaha: Merci pour ta reviews! : ) Pas grave pour le retard de réponse, moi meme je suis en retard ! XD

Reviews ? (yeux du chat Botté, trop migon * * )

By, MarinaPotterBlack ou MPB pour les intimes! ; )


	7. Mariage et Elle à vraiment un petit ami

**NDA:** Hey ! Dans ce chapitre il y aurat un nouvel OC et normalement c'est le dernier! Son nom? Leo Wolf ! Oui c'est fait exprès qu'il ai le meme prénom que Leo Valdez. Pour plus de renseignement demandez moi en reviews! : )

 **Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages sont à Rick Riordan sauf Leo Wolf et Carmen Connery qui sont mes petits OC à moi !

Chapitre 7

Carmen Connery: Je propose que l'on fasse un point sur les couples! : )

Piper McLean: Avec leurs ,

Silena: noms de pairings ?

Carmen Connery: Bien évidement ! * léve les yeux au ciel *

Piper McLean: Jasper ! * *

Jason: Quoi? Un autre gars que moi ?

Percy Jackson: Pairings?

Carmen Connery: Deux personnes en couples forment un pairing et nous pour parler de Leo et Reyna (par exemple) on contractent les prénoms et ça donne Leyna , et nous (Les FanGirls, fanBoys et FanWarrior)on aient des shipper !

Jason Grace: Donc "Jasper" c'est (Jas)son+Pi(per) ?

Piper McLean: C'est exactement ça ! * *

Reyna: Leyna ! # TeamLeo

Carmen Connery: Mon pairing préféré ! * *

Annabeth Chase: Percabeth !

Percy Jackson: Annabeth ? O . O

Annabeth Chse: Et ouais ! # FanGirl

Nico Di Angelo: Solangelo est THE pairing !

Bianca Di Angelo: T'es un FanBoy depuis quand? O . O

Nico Di Angelo: Chais pas, ça m'a pris comme ça !

Hazel Leveasque: Franzel ! ( coeur )

Silena: Charlena ! * * (coeur)

Rachel: Octhel !

Octave: Octhel!

Octave: Tu m'as devancer ma chérie !

Piper McLean: J'adooOOoore ce pairing !

Thalia Grace: T'es pas censer etre une vierge éternelle ?

Rachel: Si, mais, Apollon à accepter que je me marie avec Octave . ^ ^

Percy Jackson: Que tu te maries ? T'es fiancée ?!

Rachel: Et ouais !

Piper McLean: c'est trop,

Silena: mignon ! * *

Franck Zhang: Mes félicitations !

Hazel Leveasque: Qui sont les demoiselles d'honneur et les témoins ? PS: Mes sincères félicitations à vous deux ! (coeur)

Octave: Mes témoins sont: Dakota, Franck et Jason !

Dakota: Je suis hips vraiment hips ravi d'etre hips ton témoin hips !

Carmen Connery: ce pairing est bizare... Mais je le kiffe ! : ) Dakota a trouver la réserve pour les fetes...

Chiron: Quelle réserve ?

Percy Jackson: Heu...

Leo Valdez: Et si on se préoccupaient plus-tot du mariage du Octhel ?

Carmen Connery: Bonne idée! laissons donc tranquille notre réserve !

Rachel: Mes témoins sont: Percy, Piper et Silena !

Piper McLean: Ouiiii

Silena: Trop génial !

Percy Jackson: Cool! Donc ça veux dire que je suis inviter au mariage ? : )

Rachel: - - '

Carmen Connery: On va faire comme si on avaient rien lu...

Percy Jackson: J'ai demander si j'étais inviter au mariage !

Cramen Connery: Percy, quand quelqu'un dit "on va faire comme si on à rien lu/entendu", c'est par ce que l'autre a dit une connerie plus grosse que lui !

Percy Jackson: Pourtant Connerie c'est ton non, nom ?

Annabeth Chase: Tu sorts !

Percy Jackson s'est déconnecté

Franck Zhang: Et le pire c'est qu'il a inverser le non avec le nom !

Rachel: Bref! Mes demoiselles d'honneur sont...

Thalia Grace: Qui ?

Bianca Di Angelo: Moi je sais, moi je sais !

Nico Di Angelo: Comment tu sais ?

Zoé: Elle à proposer à Artémis de convaincre son frére pour que Octave et Rachel se marient! Un exploit si vous voulez mon avis ! Et du coup, Rachel lui à dit le nom des demoiselles d'honneur et des témoins !

Leo Valdez: Mais, on le veux pas ton avis ! Nan je rigole !

Annabeth Chase: Alors qui ?

Rachel: Ce sont: Carmen Connery, Annabeth Chase et Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano !

Reyna: Mon nom en entier, c'étais obliger ?

Rachel Oui !

Carmen Connery: Ouiiiiii ! Je peux m'occuper de la déco ? ; )

Octave: C'est d'accord mais, tu emmènes pas de PC pour décorer le buffet ou d'autre trucs dans le genre !

Carmen Connery: Ca charge ! # ExpressionDeGeek

Octave: Et trouves toi un mec ! Interdiction de venir avec "Marcel" !

Carmen Connery: Que... QUOI ? Comment oses-tu m'insulter et insulter Marcel de la sorte?

Rachel: OCTAVE! Bien-sur ma chérie que tu peux venir avec Marcel ! T'es ma meilleur amie, je ne t'infligerais pas ça !

Carmen Connery: Merci! Octave, j'ai un petit ami !

Octave: Un sale Geek ?

Carmen Connery: Parfaitement !

Piper McLean: Comment une telle,

Silena: Histoire à t-elle,

Piper McLean: Put nous échapper ?

Thalia Garce: Un geek ? Ca pourait etre n'importe quel(le) enfant d'Athéna !

Clarisse La Rue: C'est vrai qu'y à presque que des geeks là-bas !

Reyna: Est-ce bien un enfant d'Athéna ?

Carmen Connery: Yep !

Hazel leveasque: Quel age ?

Carmen Connery: 17 ans et stop plus aucune questions ! Quand à lieux le mariage et ou ?

Rachel: Demain, à partir de 10h00, au point de Zeuz ! Les demoiselles d'honneur, venez me rejoindre à l'intérieur de la grande maison , Aphrodite l'a transformer en une boutique de fringues 'spécial mariage' ! J'ai trouver les robes parfaites pour vous !

Carmen Connery: J'arrive !

Reyna: Moi, je suis déjà là !

Annabeth Chase: Moi aussi !

Carmen Connery: C'est LA robe parfaite! * * Vert et argentée avec une ceinture Serpent et des broderies en forme de caducée !

Annabeth Chase: Bleu ciel avec une ceinture en forme de chouette prenant son envole : J'adore !

Reyna: Une toge Romaine violette avec des détails dorée!

Rachel: Vous etes magnifique ! * *

Carmen Connery: Toi aussi !

...

Le jour du mariage (préparation des demoiselles d'honneur):

Rachel: Je trouve pas ma chaussure! Les filles AUSSECOUR !

Carmen Connery: Du calme Rachel ! J'ai mis une balise à chaque vétements que l'on va utiliser pour le maraige et ta chaussure...Est à ton pied ?

Rachel: C'est la droite qu'il me manque! Pas la gauche !

Carmen Connery: Ha... Elle est sur le toit de la grande maison !

Rachel: C'est une blague? COMMENT je fais ?

Annabeth Chase: Jason, stp fais tomber la chaussure du toit avec le vent !

Annabeth Chase: Jason?

Annabeth Chase: Jason Grace !

Percy Jackson: Il t'en un foutu un de vent ! Mdr ! XD

Annabeth Chase: Le pire c'est qu'il se croit drole !

Reyna: Bon, on fait quoi là ? Parce que Carmen à du mal à consoler Rachel !

Rachel: Mon mariage est gaché ! Ouinnnn !

Carmen Connery: Mais, non ma belle ! Il va etre génial !

Octave: Jason, aide avec le vent stp !

Jason Grace: La flemme ! Demande donc à Carmen vu quelle peux se téléporter !

Carmen Connery: J'ai Interdiction (avec un grand I )de me téléporter pour ( je cite Rachel, hein ! ) "Ne pas défaire mon brushing bouclé !"

Piper McLean: Quelle catastrophe, quel

Silena: Drame, quelle tragédie !

Leo Valdez: Aller, mec !

Jason Grace: Débrouillez vous sans moi !

Piper McLean: Sinon je romps avec toi !

Jason Grace: Chaussure : me voila !

Carmen Connery: Je suis devant la grande maison, passe moi la chaussure !

Jason Grace: Wahou, mais, mais... T'es une fille ! O . O

Carmen Connery: Heureuse que tu l'ais remarquer, passe cette chaussure !

Leo Valdez: C'est vrai que ça change de la voir comme ça !

Percy Jackson: Ca choque surtout !

Franck Zhang: Le plus bizare, c'est le fait qu'elle porte une robe ! O . O

Hazel Leveasque: Bon, vous allez lui donner la chaussure, oui ou merde?!

Reyna: Rachel est en pleine crise de nerfs ! Bouges-toi Carmen !

Carmen Connery: Je me dépeches, mais avec des talons: courir c'est pas facile !

Octave: Les filles, le mariage commence dans moins d'une heure !

Annabeth Chase: On se dépeches, on se dépeche... Reyna, c'est pas le bon ruban dans tes cheveux !

Reyna: Merde, il est vert et argent !

Carmen Connery: Et moi il est violet !

Rachel: Vous avez échanger !

Annabeth Chase: C'est QUOI ce bruit ?

Carmen Connery: Un messag Iris !

Reyna: Maintenant ?

Annabeth Chase: C'est qui ?

Rachel: Aphrodite qui annonce sa venue pour nous aider !

Carmen Connery: Ma robe va pas avec mon teint ! Ni avec mes yeux !

Reyna: Mais si, ta robe te vas parfaitement au teint, quand à tes yeux... Te fiches pas de moi ils sont vert émeraude ! Ne t'inquiétes pas, Léo vas te trouver sublime !

Leo Valdez: Hein ?

Reyna: Pas toi, idiot ! Léo Wolf du bungalow d'Athéna !

Octave: A , mais, elle a vraiment un copain ? O . O

Rachel: Bien-sur !

Carmen Connery: J'allais pas venir avec Marcel quand meme! Léo m'aurait fait une crise de jalousie!

Léo Wolf: Je NE sui PAS jaloux !

Thalia: C'est ça, et moi je suis Héra !

Léo Wolf: Des fois, tu lui ressembles un peu... Quand t'es en colére j'entend !

Thalia Grace: QUOI ?

Jason Grace: Heu... Elle est belle Junon !

Percy Jackson: Et fidéle et... Et rien d'autre en faite...

Leo Valdez: C'est surtout " Sa majestée des vaches" selon Annabeth ...

Aphrodite/Venus: Mes félicitations à vous pour le Carléo ! (coeur)

Reyna: Dame Venus, aidez moi avec ma toge svp !

Hazel Leveasque: Vous avez oublier vos accesoires chez les Hadés les filles! J'arrive avec !

Rachel: Ou est passait la coiffeuse? Mes cheveux on l'air du nid d'Ella !

Carmen Connery: Mais nan, mais nan, ma belle !

Aphrodite Venus: Je m'en occupe !

Percy Jackson: Je veux presser personne mais, le mariage commence dans 10 minutes !

Carmen Connery: Et ben, il attendra quelques minutes de plus !

 **A SUIVRE ...**

Chapitre finit ! Et ouais le mariage de Rachel et Octave aurat lieu la semaine prochaine !

Pour ceux qui veulent un petit **SPOILER** du prochain chapitre : Pendant le mariage de Rachel et Octave,quelqu'un va faire sa demande lui aussi...Donc pendant les prochaine semaines ambiance mariages ! : )

Reviews ?

By, MPB


	8. Le mariage Enfin

**NDA** : Hey ! : ) Je sais, je sais je suis en retard * pas taper, pas taper* ! Mais j'ai essayer de poster le chapitre hier, et puis j'ai du quitter mon PC suite à un imprévu ( qui se trouve etre mon père, mais passons... ) Desoler pour les fautes . Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusif de Rick Riordan, sauf carmen Connery et Léo Wolf qui sont mes OC. Les chansons appartiennent toutes a leur auteurs respectif .

 **Réponse a** **sianaha:** Merci! : ) J'ai vraiment galérer pour le chapitre du mariage en plus ! Tu verras qui va faire sa demande tout au début du chapitre !

Chapitre 8

Reyna: On arrive, on arrive !

Carmen Connery: Merci d'avoir ramener les accesoires Hazel ! T'es une boss !

Piper Mclean: Wahou, elles sont,

Silena: Trop belle * *

Chiron: Vite, prenez place !

Zeuz/Jupiter: Je vais commencer la cérémonie !

Léo Wolf: Stop! Je vous interromp pour faire une demande particuliére à une personne tout aussi particuliére !

Octave: Mais ferme là !

Rachel: Chut Octave ! C'est moi qui lui ai donner l'autorisation !

Carmen Connery: L'autorisation de quoi ?

Zeuz/Jupiter: Je n'aime pas etre interrompu !

Athéna/Minerve: Papa, laisse mon fils faire sa demande tranquillement !

Hermès/Mercure: Et laisse ma fille là recevoir tranquillement !

Percy Jackson: Recevoir quoi?

Leo Valdez: Quelle demande ?

Rachel: Vous etes en train de gacher son moment parfait! : ' (

Octave: C'étais pas censer etre le notre de moment parfait?

Rachel: Octave... Ta gueule !

Nico Di Angelo: Meme moi j'ai tout compris les mecs !

Will Solace: Meme lui !

Nico Di Angelo: Si tu la fermes pas Will, je t'achéte un aller simple pour les Enfers !

Léo Wolf: Carmen Pandore Connery, veux tu m'épouser ?

Carmen Conner: OUIII !

Annabeth Chase: How! Trop mignon ! * *

Jason Grace: Son deuxiéme prénom c'est... Pandore? Mais mdr XD !

Thalia Grace: Le tiens c'est Rhydian, donc à ta place je me venterais pas !

Jason Grace: Moi à ta place je ne me venterais pas de "Lily" !

Zeuz/Jupiter: Chut! Octave Apollon Smith voulez vous prendre pour épouse, Melle rachel Elisabeth Dare, ici présente, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Octave: OUI ! Je le veux !

Piper McLean: Comme il l'a clammer,

Silena: Haut et fort ! ( coeur )

Hazel Leveasque: C'est trop mignon ! * *

Zeuz/Jupiter: Rachel Elisabeth Dare, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Octave Apollon Smith, ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Rachel: OUIIIIIII !

Zeuz/Jupiter: Vous pouvez embra... Ha ben non, c'est déjà fait !

Rachel à changé son nom en Rachel Elisabeth Smith

Octave à changé son nom en Octave Apollon Smith

Carmen Connery: Ils ont assortis leur noms ! * *

Léo Wolf: Nous aussi ont le ferra si tu veux!

Carmen Connery: Voui ! ^ ^

Leo Valdez: Hé, les témoins! Ils faut que vous alliez signer les papiers !

Piper McLean: Déjà,

Silena: Fait !

Percy Jackson: En cour !

Carmen Connery: De chargement ?

Percy Jackson: Non

Jason Grace: J'y vais !

Franck Zhang: Fait !

Dakota: Fait aussi ! Hips, maintenant hips on faitle hips fete !

Bianca Di Angelo: Nan, Nan ! y'a d'abord les photos !

Dakota: Dom- hips -mage !

Carmen Connery: J'adore les confetits ! * *

Will Solace: 50 drachmes d'or que t'es pas capable d'en bouffer !

Carmen Connery: Tenue ! ; )

Octave Apollon Smith: J'y crois pas, elle en vraiment bouffer !

Leo Valdez: J'adore la déco en tout cas !

Octave Apollon Smith: Moi aussi... Sauf que j'avais dit "Pas de PC " !

Léo Wolf: C'est pas des PC mais des tablettes qui passe des photos du mariage et il y à des baffes pour la musique !

Octave Apollon Smith: Vu comme ça...

Carmen Connery: Arretez vos blabla ! Solace, je vais devenir riche, riche ! : )

Will Solace: Sale geek !

Reyna: Pour elle c'est un compliment que tu viens de lui faire .

Carmen Connery: Rey et tête Brulée, je vais vous prendre en photo, vous etes trop meugnon ! * *

Zoé: Dakota est en train de siffler la bouteille de vin !

Rachel Elisabeth Smith: Je prédis que si tu finis la bouteille, tu vas finir à l'infirmerie !

Dakota: Hips, je l'ai, hips, déjà, hips, finit !

Carmen Connery: T'ES MORT !

Léo Wolf: Sa boisson préféré: Faut lui en laisser, sinon elle attaque !

Franck Zhang: Jason, vient avec moi! On emméne Dakota à l'infirmerie !

Haze Leveasque: Je vous accompagnent !

Leo Valdez: Bon maintenant: ON FAIT LA FETE, LA VRAI !

Octave Apollon Smith: On fait un karaokée ?

Leo Valdez: Je commence !

Will Solace à changé son nom en DJ Solace

DJ Solace: Quelle musique man ?

Leo Valdez: C'est l'été de OR

DJ Solace: J'envoi !

Leo Valdez: C'est l'été y fait chaud c'est les vaccances ,

Back on back on quitte la France,

On pète pas le million l'argent n'est pas un souci,

Tu veux bouger, aller vien cousine !

Carmen Connery: Chuis là ! C'est la guerre, c'est la guerre, tu veux derka vasi aére

Leo Valdez: C'est OR, c'est Or, ont fait bouger y'a pas de galère !

Octave Apollon Smith: On fait un duo Rachel ?

Rachel Elisabeth Smith: Oui, mon chéri !

Octave Apollon Smith: I've had the time of my life,

No i never felt this way before

Yes i swear

Rachel Elisabeth Smith: it's the thruth

And i owe it all to you

With my body and soul

Carmen Connery: A moi!

Elle me dit,

Qu'est ce que t'as, t'as l'air coincé,

T'es défoncé ou t'es gay ?

Tu finiras commen ton frére

Luke Castellan: Hé! Mais chuis pas gay !

Annabeth Chase: Et moi j'adore Héra !

Reyna: C'est ça et Octave est mon meilleur ami!

Carmen Connery: Léo W, il est pour toi ce couplet !

Leo Wolf: Elle me dit,

Qu'est ce tu fous sur internet,

Ca va pas bien dans ta tete,

regarde le temps que tu perds

Athéna/Minerve: J'ai jamais dit ça !

Léo Wolf: Menteuse !

Athéna/Minerva: Tu veux etre priver d'ordinateur ?

Léo Wolf: Chanson suivante !

Percy Jackson: Oppa gangam Style,

Eh sexy lady,

Léo Wolf: On passe!

Percy Jackson: Pourquoi?

Léo Wolf: Parce que tu chantes comme une baleine ! Au suivant !

Annabeth Chase: Je fais l'amour et la révolution

Je fais le tour de la question

Lou Ellen: Toi faire le tour de la question? Impossible!

Nico Di Angelo: Je dois soigner tellement de douleur, effacer tant de rancoeur,

Certains meurent avant l'heure pendant que mon coeur se meurt

Bianca Di Angelo: Hier encore j'étais assise sur les genoux de mère, elle me parlais, je ne comprenais rien, je lui souriat quand meme

DJ Solace: Que dira mon père, J'en ai marre de faire semblant, Que dira ma mère, M'aimera-t-elle toujour autant

Silena: Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain, il est bien trop fort, j'au liutté, en vain

Piper McLean: C'est le jour 1, celui qu'ont retiens, celui qui s'efface quand tu me remplaces

Zoé: Hello,

Thalia Grace: It' s my !

Reyna: Lolita n'est pas trop jeune pour aimer, N'est pas trop jeune pour se donner,

Leo Valdez: O . O

Reyna: Quand le désir dévore son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts

Leo Valdez: Je pensais pas que t'étais comme ça Rey! O . O

Lou Ellen: Et ben , elle est comme ça, alors tg que je puisse chanter!

Quand je vois un gosse, j'lui fous une claque

Carmen Connery: Quand J'vois une vieille j'lui pique son sac

Lou ellen: Oui c'est moi Vampirella

Reyna: Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas

Oui,oui,oui, mon coeur est en fer

Carmen Connery: Je fais l'amour comme une panthère

Léo Wolf: Alors j'ai bien de la chance ! ; )

Hazel Leveasque: Pas avnt le mariage !

Jason Grace: Au fait... On va rester avec Dakota toute la soirée.

Franck Zhang: Parce qu'elle la pas rater la panthére !

Carmen Connery: Il avait cas pas siffler MA bouteille !

Leo Valdez: Arrete de raler et veins danser cousine !

Carmen Connery: Tu viens de mettre le feu à ma robe !

Leo Valdez: Je suis vraiment désoler! AUSSECOUR!

Carmen Connery: Pourquoi t'es désoler ? On dirait la robe de Katniss ! : )

Silena: On peux te,

Piper McLean: Faire une tresse ? * *

Carmen Connery: Ouiii !

Thalia Grace: On dirait la fille du feu !

Leo Valdez: C'est bien ma cousine ! Hé, mais c'est quoi cette photo ? O . O

Reyna: C'est toi quand tu t'es pris le mur tout à l'heure ! : ' )

Leo Valdez: c'est meme pas drole!

Reyna: Si !

Annabeth Chase: Percy qu'est ce que t'as à ta joue ?

Percy Jackson: Lou m'a foutu une claque !

Lou Ellen: T'agissais comme un gosse, alors j'ai fait comme dans la salsa du démon !

Percy Jackson: Mais Carmen, c'est pas parce qu'elle à chanter qu'elle piquait le sac des vieilles qu'elle le fait !

Léo Wolf: T'es con ou t'es con ?

Carmen Connery: Rappelle moi qui est mon père Percy ?!

Percy Jackson: Tu t'en rappelles plus ?

Carmen connery: Si, mais réponds !

Percy Jackson: Hermès, dieu des voyageurs.

Carmen Connery: Et ?

Percy Jackson: Des voleurs . Et alors quoi ?

Carmen Connery: Tu sais quoi Percy ?

Percy Jackson: Nan, quoi ? : )

Carmen Connery: Rendors-toi !

Percy Jackson: Mais j'ai pas sommeil !

Carmen Connery: J'men fou et c'est pas mon problème !

Reyna: - - ' Meme Leo est plus intelligent !

Leo Valdez: Heu... Merci ?

Reyna: De rien !

Rachel Elisabeth Smith: Il savait meme pas qu'il étais inviter alors...

Annabeth Chase: Ils ne pouraient pas etre fils d'Athéna, meme si il le voulaient !

Leo Valdez: Je supose que les mots au pluriel sont des fautes de frappes ?

Annabeth Chase: Tu suposes mal Leo !

Reyna: Très mal !

Carmen Connery: Vraiment très mal !

Léo Wolf: Vraiment très, très mal !

Percy Jackson: Vraiment très, très, très mal !

Reyna: Mais quel con ! - - '

Carmen Connery: Il à comprit qu'on se foutaient aussi de sa gueule ?

Annabeth Chase: Je crois pas, nan !

 **FIN**

Vous avez aimer ?

Maintenant que vous savez qui fait sa demande en mariage : Est-ce que vous voulez que j'écrive le chapitre de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille/Homme de Carmen/Léo sous forme de Hors-série en texte normal ? Ou vous préférez que je le fasse en mode FG ?

A la semaine prochaine !

Reviews?

By, MPB ! : )


	9. Carmen se fait du fric facile

**NDA:** Hey! Ce chapitre est franchement pas génial,mais je vais essayer d'en faire un mieux pour samedi prochain ! encore désoler pour les fautes!

Bonne lecture ! ; )

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ( Sniffff !), mais à Rick Riordan ! Sauf, Carmen Connery et Léo Wolf qui eux sont à moi ! ( Tu les auras pas Riordan ! ) Ce qui veux dire que ceux qui veulent "emprunter" l'un d'eux doit m'en informer !

Chapitre 9

Après le mariage:

Percy Jackson: Vous avez pas vu Vodka et Whisky?

Annabeth Chase: Percy, arrete tes conneries !

Percy Jackson: Mais connerie c'est le nom de famille de Carmen !

Carmen Connery: Comment il à put vaincre Cronos? Il faut m'aider parce que là je séche !

Percy Jackson: Mais t'es pas mouiller !

Carmen Connery: - - '

Léo Wolf: Aucune idée Carmen! Percy c'est tes bouteilles ? T'as pas la geule de bois ?

Carmen Connery: Le seul remède contre les lendemains de soirée trop difficile, c'est... De continuer de boire, ce que je peux pas faire et pour cause: y'a plus de vin !

Jason Grace: Léo Wolf et Carmen: c'est un délire de Percy, donc chercher pas à comprendre !

Leo Valdez: J'ai retrouver les deux filles, et hem...

Reyna: Qu'est ce qu'elle font? Ou sont-elles ?

Leo Valdez: Elles sifflent de la Vodka et du Whisky dans l'écurie des pégases... C'est bizarre... O . O

Carmen Connery: Au moins c'est pas mon vin ! #ProfilViser

Dakota: Pourquoi, hips, je me sens , hips, visé ?

Franck Zhang: Parce que c'est un hashtag " Profil Viser " peut-etre ? XD

Hazel Leveasque: Il dit ça, il dit rien, hein !

Leo Valdez: Et pour cause: Il écrit !

Percy Jackson: Je voulais la faire!

Carmen Connery: Mais, c'est MA vanne ! Plagiat !

Jason Grace: Fermez là ! Pendant que j'y pense : C'est bizarre que vous les geeks vous soyez inscrit sur FG après nous, non ?

Léo Wolf: Te là raménes pas Grace !

Thalia Grace: Appelle le Rhydian, que j'ai pas dit son 2 éme prénom pour rien !

Jason Grace: Te là raménes pas Lily !

Rachel Elisabeth Smith: J'aimerais bien savoir les noms complet de tout le monde ! : )

Octave Apollon Smith: Les geeks, vous pouvez arranger ça ?

Léo Wolf: Pas le temps aujourd'hui, vois avec Carmen !

Carmen Connery: Ca dépent... Il me faut un peu d'argent de poche... Disons 250 drachmes d'or ! $

Octave Apollon Smith: Seulement si tu connais leurs VRAI prénom !

Carmen Connery: Bien-sur ! : )

Carmen Connery à changé son nom en "Carmen Pandore Connery"

Leo valdez à changé son nom en "Leo Hugo Valdez"

Léo Wolf à changé son nom en "Léo Marco Wolf"

Thalia Grace à changé son nom en " Thalia Lily Grace"

Reyna à changé son nom en "Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano"

Jason Grace à changé son nom en " Jason Rhydian Grace"

Nico Di Angelo à changé son nom en "Nico Nicolas Di Angelo"

Will Solace à changé son nom en "Will William Solace"

Zoé à changé son nom en "Zoé Star Nightshade"

Piper McLean à changé son nom en "Piper Rose McLean"

Lou Ellen à changé son nom en "Lou Hécate Hermione Ellen"

Annabeth Chase à changé son nom en "Annabeth Athéna Chase"

Percy Jackson à changé son nom en "Persée Héraclès Poséidon jackson"

Franck Zhang à changé son nom en "Franck Chang Zhang"

Dakota à changé son nom en "Dakota Jean Dunord"

Hazel Leveasque à changé son nom en "Hazel Jeanne Leveasque"

Silena à changé son nom en "Silena Laura Beauregard"

Ethan Nakamura à changé son nom en "Ethan Jules Nakamura"

Luke Castellan à changé son nom en "Luke Hermès Castellan"

Clarisse La Rue à changé son nom en "Clarisse Mariessa La Rue"

Bianca Di Angelo à changé son nom en "Bianca Blanche Di Angelo"

Connor Alatir à changé son nom en "Connor Travis Alatir"

Travis Alatir à changé son nom en "Travis Connor Alatir"

Carmen Connery: Et voila le travail ! Merci pour les 250 drachmes d'or Octave ! $ : )

Léo Marco Wolf: Will William et Nico Nicolas, ça m'a tuer ! XD

Nico Di Angelo: Je peux te tuer... Réellement et pas litéralement alors fait gaffe !

Will William Solace: C'est ça fou toi de ma gueule MARCO! En plus on peux pas changer les noms !

Léo Marco Wolf: Désoler de t'avoir contrarier Nico ! Pourquoi tu me lançe mon 2 éme prénom à la figure comme si c'étais une insulte ? C'est le prénom de mon père, donc s'en ai pas une !

Carmen Pandore Connery: C'est ton géniteur, donc c'est sa "faute" si t'es là, alors normale que ce soit une insulte pour lui ! ; )

Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano: Mon nom complet, putain ! J'te donne 200 drachmes d'or si tu changes mon pseudo ! $ $ $

Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano à changé son nom en"Rey"

Carmen Pandore Connery: Ca te vas" Rey " ?

Rey: Rey, c'est classe et ça en impose ! Ca me plait !

Thalia Lily Grace: Et c'est surtout le nom de l'héroine du New Star Wars !

Rey: C'est pour ça que sa en impose Thal's !

Thalia Lily Grace: Combien pour mon surnom ?

Léo Marco Wolf: 300 drachmes d'or !

Carmen Pandore Connery: 200 drachmes d'or ! $ Et puis lui il à meme pas réussi à enlever son 2 éme prénom ! ( Y'a aussi la solidarité féminine ! )

Thalia Lily Grace: Virement fait sur ton compte de jeux vidéo Carmen ! ; )

Thalia Lily Grace à changé son nom en "Thal's"

Franck Chang Zhang: Dakota Jean Dunord, vraiment ?

Dakota Jean Dunord: Oui, hips, t'as un, hips problème?

Carmen Pandore Connery: Oui, t'es pas mort !

Hazel Jeanne Leveasque: Lou, ton 3 éme prénom c'est Hermione! * *

Lou Hécate Hermione Ellen: Et toi ton 2éme prénom c'est Jeanne, comme Hermione! * *

Zoé Star Nightshade: Héraclès, ton 2éme prénom? Tu me déçoits Percy !

Persée Héraclès Poséidon Jackson: Figure toi Zoé que j'ai pas choisis !

Leo Hugo Valdez: De naitre ici,

Carmen Pandore Connery: Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui

Leo Hugo Valdez: J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets,

Carmen Pandore Connery: Et, s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux .

Léo Marco Wolf: C'étais Leo Hugo Valdez et Carmen Pandore Connery pour l'instant chanson, merci de les applaudir! *clap clap* ou de les huer parce que Carmen sait pas chanter ! *Booouuuuh *

Carmen Pandore Connery à changé son nom en "Carmen"

Carmen: Peut etre mais,moi au moins je peux changer de pseudo, alors arrete de te pendre pour Brice De Nice... Ho ! : ) # idéee

Léo Marco Wolf: Je là sent pas celle-là d'idée...

Annabeth Athéna Chase: Parce que les autres tu les sentais peut-etre?

Léo Marco Wolf: Non

Carmen Connery: Tu as bien raison, mais avant: Qui veux changer de pseudo ? 150 drachmes d'or $ pour les filles, 300 drachmes d'or $ pour les mecs et 600 drachmes d'or $ pour ceux qui me font chier !

Will William Solace: Je supose que je doit payer 600 drachmes d'or? : (

Carmen Connery: Nan !

Will William Solace: Nan? O . O

Carmen Connery: Il y une catégorie "Will Solace" pour toi et tu payes 1000 drachmes d'or $ !

Will William Solace: Quand ont à pas le choix, on à pas le choix...

Franck Chang Zhang: Mais pourquoi on payent pas les meme prix ?

Jason Rhydian Grace: C'est de la discrimination !

Carmen Pandore Connery: Et ben c'est soit discrimination , soit que dalle ! ù . ù

Connor Travis Alatir: Pour moi c'est pas la peine de changer !

Travis Connor Alatir: Pareil pour moi !

Silena Laura Beauregard: J'adore vos,

Piper Rose McLean: deuxième prénom !

Annabeth Athéna Chase: c'est vrai que c'est cool et mignon ! : )

Carmen: Bon, je change certain noms dans, 3,2,1...

Léo Marco Wolf à changé son nom en "Brice De Nice"

Annabeth Athéna Chase à changé son nom en "Annie Chase"

Lou Hécate Hermione Ellen à changé son nom en "Lou Potter"

Hazel Jeanne Leveasque à changé son nom en "Miss Jeanne Leveasque"

Franck Chang Zhang à changé son nom en "Gros Nounours"

Leo Hugo Valdez à changé son nom en "Tête-brulée"

Will William Solace à changé son nom en "Will Solace"

Silena Laura Beauregard à changé son nom en "Silena Piper"

Piper Rose McLean à changé son nom en "Piper Silena"

Zoé Star Nightshade à changé son nom en "Zozo Hespéride"

Clarisse Mariessa La Rue à changé son nom en " Clarisse La Rue

Nico Nicolas Di Angelo à changé son nom en "Roi Fantôme"

Persée Héraclès Poséidon Jackson à changé son nom en "Persée Jackson"

Carmen: Envoyez l'argent ! $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $

Grover Underwood s'est connecté

Grover Underwood: D'acoOoord ...

Grover Underwood s'est deconnecté

Rey: Vous croyez qu'il s'est déconnecté à cause des changements de Pseudo?

Annie Chase: Je pense que ça à du effectivement le perturber ! ^ ^

Miss Jeanne Leveasque: Miss, comme dans HP* ! ^ ^

Lou Potter: Potter ! Trop génial ! : )

Brice De Nice: J'te détéstes Carmen !

Carmen: Tu veux que je te rendes ma bague?

Brice De Nice: Si je te laisses faire la déco du mariage, tu changes mon pseudo?

Brice De Nice à changé son nom en "Léo Wolf"

Jason Rhydian Grace: Et moi?

Carmen: Oups, j't'ai oublier toi ! ^ . ^

Jason Rhydian Grace à changé son nom en "Jason Pikachu Grace"

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

*HP=Harry Potter

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Votre passage préféré?

Reviews?

A samedi prochain! : )

By, MPB !


	10. Tous contre Will et THE Débat

**NDA:** Hey! 10 éme chapitres déjà !C'est trop cool, nan ? : )

J'ai aussi remarquer que dans tout mes chapitres il y à quelqu'un qui dit "AUSSECOUR" au moins une fois ! Marrant, non ?

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan, sauf Carmen Connery et Léo Wolf, qui sont me OC personels ! (OC, hein, aps esclave ! )

 **Réponse à Sianaha:** Salut! Merci, c'est gentil de me souhaiter bonne chance! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! : )

 **Ps:** Désoler d'avance pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas de Beta, alors je fais comme je peux !

Chapitre 10

Jason Pikachu Grace: c'est moi ou Rachel et Octave ne trouvent plus FG flippant ?

Rachel Elizabeth Smith: J'ai jamais trouver ça flippant !

Octave Apollon Smith: Moi non plus !

Rey: " Cette invention va nous rendre dingues!, C'est la fin du monde! , Apollon sauve nous !" Vous avez pas trouver ça flippant ? Sérieusement ?

Rachel Elizabeth Smith: On paniquaient, mais on flippaient pas !

Octave Apollon Smith: Et puis les Alatir nous avez vendu des trucs pas net !

Annie Chase: J'avais raison! CONNOR, TRAVIS! CETTE FOIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS VOUS EN SORTIR !

Miss Jeanne Leveasque: Tu as oublier le " comme çà" à la fin .

Annie Chase: Non

Connor Travis: AUSSECOUR !

Travis Connor: On est mort !

Hadès/Pluton: Deux aller simple pour les Enfers, je prend note... Pour le prix, voyaient avec Charon!

Charon: Une drachme d'or chacun devrait suffire! : )

Persée Jackson: A mon avis ils ont pas envie de mourir!

Carmen: Nan, tu crois ?

Persée Jackson: Oui, aux Dieux de l'Olympe, comme toute la Colonie!

Léo Wolf: Retourne te coucher !

Persée Jackson: J'ai pourtant rien dit de stupide! Et puis j'ai pas envie de dormir !

Grover Underwood: Percy, mon pote; Tu dis toujour des choses stupide !

Tête Brulée: C'est vrai !

Coach Hedge: Toi aussi Leo !

Will Solace: Tu t'es fais casser pas un satyre ! XD

Carmen: Retournes chanter dans ton Bungalow et fou nous la paix Solace !

Will Solace: Si je te fou la paix, je pourais pas te lancer mon défi ...

Carmen: Ca dépent le nombre de drachmes d'or que tu parie !

Will Solace: 120 !

Carmen: Je suis toute ouie !

Will Solace: Viens en PV !

Carmen: Je vais rire ! : )

Persée Jackson: Heu... Pourquoi Clarisse se noie dans la cuvette des toillettes de Bungalow d'Hermès ?

Will Solace: Elle l'a vraiment fait? Oh... Je suis dans la merde !

Carmen: Ce serais plutot Clarsisse qui est dans la merde !

Piper Silena: Beurk...

Clarisse: Fait tes prières Solace !

Will Solace: En l'occurence ce serais plutot Connery qui devrait faire ses prières !

Carmen: Ouais mais suite à TON idée !

Tête Brulée: Ca me rappelle vaguement une discusion ...

Persée Jackson: A moi aussi... Will ?

Will Solace: Oui ?

Persée Jackson: VEANGEANCE !

Carmen: OUAIS ! TUONS TOUS SOLACE !

Nico Di Angelo: Laissez le tranquille !

Roi Fantôme: Mon Nico ! * *

Carmen: Percy se doit d'être venger !

Roi Fantôme: Bon, Clarisse, Carmen, Leo et percy, vous pouvez lui courir après .

Will Solace: Tu te ligues contre moi ? : ' (

Roi Fantôme: A la base, ils voulaient que tout le monde te tue... A ta place je serais content que seulement 4 barges me courent après , mais bon, si tu préféres je peux rajouter Léo pour les aider...

Will Solace: NON ! Surtout pas !

Léo Wolf: Trop tard ! : )

Carmen: A l'attaque !

Persée Jackson: BANZAIII !

Annie Chase: C'est MON crie de guerre !

Persée Jackson: Pardon Annie, ne me tue stp !

Annie Chase: Je t'épargnes mais, je vous aide à attraper Will !

Léo Wolf: Plus on est de fous plus on rient !

Tête Brulée: Non la fin c'est " plus on à de chance de finir à l'asile " !

Carmen: Att... Pourquoi tu veux nous aider à attraper Solace ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Will Solace: C'est vrai ça! Pourquoi tu veux les aider à m'attraper? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

Persée Jackson: Pk tu veux l'attraper? Il t'as fait quoi ?

Clarisse La Rue: Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Léo Wolf: Que t'a t'il fait ?

Tête Brulée:Il ta fais quoiiiii ?

Carmen: Le prochain qui répéte ce que je dit, je lui fait bouffer ses godasses !

Annie Chase: Le Bungalow d'Apollon est à coté de celui d'Athéna... Il chante tellement faux !

Clarisse La Rue: Okay, alors on se disperse pour le coincé ! Et après... On l'envoie à l'imfirmerie !

Annie Chase: Il vient d'entrer dans la forêt !

Léo Wolf à crée une conversation privée, Carmen,Annie Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Tête Brulée et Percy Jackson on rejoint la conversation

Annie Chase: On doit l'encercler !

Carmen: Leo ( PAS mon fiancé ) va au Bunker 9, Léo (MON fiancé) surveille le poing de Zeus avec Annabeth, Percy cache toi dans la rivière et Clarisse tu vas en bordure de forêt. Quand à moi je vais vers " La Résérve à Fête" !

Persée Jackson: Tu vas en profiter pour boire du vin ?

Clarisse La Rue: C'est bien Tocard ! T'as enfin compris quelque chose !

Carmen: Non, car j'ai pas l'intention de boire! Dakota à apperçut Solace roder par là bas !

Will Solace: Bouh !

Tête Brulée: Qui l'a accepter dans la conversation ?

Léo Wolf: Je viens de regarder et... PERCY !

Carmen: Pas de pannique, je supprime!

Carmen à supprimer la conversation

Tête Brulée: T'es vraiment con,toi, Percy !

Clarisse LA rue: Vous devez avoir un lien de parenté!

Annie Chase: Nous sommes des Demis-Dieux, nos parents sont les Olympien, ont à tous un lien de parenté !

Persée Jackson: Le médecin chanteur est en approche d'un étendu de liquide !

Tête Brulée: Hein ? O . O

Carmen: WTF ?

Piper McLean: Le FBI me demande ce que peux signifier ton message codé Percy! Je lui répond quoi ?

Jason Pikachu grace: Rien du tout! Tu fais comme la dérniére fois: tu raccroches, c'est tout !

Léo Wolf: Comment ils ont eu son num ?

Annie Chase: C'est le FBI, c'est gens là savent tou !

Clarisse La Rue: Solace vient de passer en bordure de forêt, il se dirige vers le Bunker 9 ! Leo en position! Mais, mais... C'est pas vrai! Il s'est ENCORE évanouie ce Tocard !

Léo Wolf: J'arrive pour t'aider Clarisse !

Annie Chase: Léo, c'étais pas le moment de partir, il vient de passer devant le poing de Zeus !

Léo Wolf: Désoler Annie... Mais, il est pas évanouie! Will à du l'assomer !

Clarisse La Rue: Non, ca c'set moi qui lui ai fait! Il s'est réveiller et il m'a congondut avec Reyna...

Léo Wolf: Ha, d'accord...

Carmen: Il vient de sauter dans la fissure du Labyrinthe...

Persée Jackson: Nan !?

Carmen: Siii !

Persée Jackson: Nan !?

Carmen: Siii !

Persée Jackson: Nan !?

Carmen: Siii !

Persée Jackson: Nan !?

Carmen: Siii !

Persée Jackson: Nan !?

Carmen: Siii !

 **2h plus tard:**

Persée Jackson: Nan !?

Carmen: Siii !

Carmen: Ta gueule ! Et puis je sais même pas si tu me pose une question ou si tu m'affirme quelque chose de faux ! : /

Persée Jackson: C'est une Questaffirmation !

Will Solace: Percy va réinventer le dico!

Persée Jackson: Tu vois, il est pas dans le Labyrinthe! Y'a pas de réseau là bas !

Léo Wolf: Pas de réseau ? O . O

Carmen: Comment t'es sortie? J't'avais bien pousser pourtant !

Will Solace: J'ai mis 2h à trouver le symbole de Dédale pour sortir !

Annie Chase: Minute... Le passage du Labyrinthe s'est Ré-ré-ouvert ?

Carmen: Ca fait 2h que tu aurais du t'en rendre compte Annabeth !

Clarisse La Rue: Carmen?

Carmen: Clarisse?

Clarisse La Rue: On à toujour pas envoyaient Solace à l'imfirmerie !

Chiron: Désoler les filles, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir des précisions sur la Ré-ré-ouverture du Labyrinthe .

Will Solace: Ouf !

Carmen: On le tuera la semaine prochaine !

Rey: Je vous aiderez!

Thal's: Moi aussi !

Carmen: Pourquoi vous voulez nous aider ?

Persée Jackson: Oui pourquoi ?

Léo Wolf: Pour quelle(s) raison(s) ?

Tête Brulée: Pk ?

Annie Chase: Pourquoi ?

Clarisse La Rue: Pk ?

Carmen: Vous voulez vraiment manger vos godasses vous !

Rey: Bref, Je me suis casser la jambe et pour voir si elle était rétablie, Will là re-casser !

Annie Chase: Ouille !

Rey: Tu l'as dit Annie : Ouille !

Thal's: Pauvre Rey ! Et après on s'étonne que je soie devenue Chasseresse !

Carmen: C'est sur qu'avec des abrutis pareils... Heureusement que Léo est inteligent !

Rey: Et toi Thal's ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fais ?

Thal's: Il s'entrainer au tir à l'arc et il à tiré ses flèches dans la fennêtre du Bungalow de Zeus. Une flèche est atterit sur la statue de " Zeus Le Hippie" et elle s'est renverser sur mon lit... J'ai plus de lit !

Carmen: Ho, ma pauvre !

Carmen à crée l'événement " Chasse: Attrapons tous Will Solace", Thal's, Annie Chase, Rey, Tête Brulée, Léo Wolf, Persée Jackson, Clarisse la Rue

Carmen à inviter Will Solace à l'événement " Chasse: Attrapons tous Willl Solace ", Will Solace à refuser l'invitation, carmen à Ré-envoyer l'invitation, Will Solace à re-refuser l'invitation, Carmen à ré-ré-envoyer l'invitation, Will Solace à re-re-refuser l'invitation...

 **3h après:**

Carmen à Ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré-ré, etc... envoyer l'invitation

Will Solace à accepter l'invitation

Will Solace: Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes à m'inviter à une Chasse à MOI !

Carmen: Parce qu'ont peux pas te chasser si tu ne participe pas au jeu !

Willl Solace: Je veux PAS être chasser !

Carmen: Tu vas être chasser!

Will Solace: Je veux PAS jouer à ce jeu !

Carmen: Tu vas jouer à ce jeu !

Will Solace: Je veux être chasser et jour à ce jeu !

Carmen: D'accord ! : )

Will Solace: T'étais censer dire Non !

Carmen: Non !

Will Solace: Pas maintenant mais, i minutes !

Carmen: , i minutes !

Gros Nounours: Désoler de vous déranger... Mais, si je te donnes 200 drachmes d'or, Carmen, tu peux changer certain pseudo stp ?

Carmen: 500 !

Gros Nounours: 200

Carmen: 150

Gros Nounours: 400

Carmen: 120

Gros Nounours: 500

Carmen: 100

Gros Nounours: 700

Carmen: Vendu ! : )

Gros Nounours: Et mais... Je me suis fait rouler ! Tu m'as embrouiller !

Carmen: Bien-évidement! J'allais pas te la jouer réglo ! : ) envoie les noms de ceuw que tu veux que je change les pseudos en PV .

Gros Nounours à changé son nom en Franck Zhang

Jason Pikachu Grace à changé son nom en Jason Grace

Lou Potter à changé son nom en Lou Ellen

Miss Jeanne Leveasque à changé son nom en Hazel Leveasque

Dakota Jean Dunord à changé son nom en Dakota

Travis Connor à changé son nom en Travis Alatir

Connor Travis à changé son nom en Connor Alatir

Piper Silena à changé son nom en Piper McLean

Silena Piper à changé son nom en Silena

Roi Fantôme à changé son nom en Nico Di Angelo

Will Solace à changé son nom en Ferme Ta Gueule Stp

Carmen: Voila, c'est fait! Paie Cash maintenant! $ $ $ $ $ $ $

Leo Valdez: J'aimais bien Tête Brulée, moi !

Nico Di Angelo: C'étais cool Roi Fantôme !

Ferme Ta Gueule Stp: C'est QUOI ça ? CONNERY !

Carmen: SOLACE ! Y'en à qui essaye de jouer au Baseball, alors Ta Gueule Stp ! tiens, c'est ton pseudo en plus ! : )

Ferme Ta Gueule Stp: Combien?

Carmen: Beaucoup !

Ferme Ta Gueule Stp: Pourquoi moi ?

Carmen: Tu chantes trop mal, alors je t'ai mis ce pseudo! Et pourquopi toi? Chais pas ! C'est comme çi tu me demandais pourquoi j'aime pas twoillette... Mauvais exemple! Je sais exactement pourquoi j'aime pas ça ! Y'a des vampires et ils dénaturent les Loups-Garou !

Piper McLean: T'aimes pas

Silena: twilight ?

Piper McLean: Chuis

Silena: choquée !

Chiron: Ho non! Pas LE débat entre Harry Potter et twilight ! Mes chèr(e)s enfants, s'il vous plaît calmez vous !

Carmen à crée la page " Dites au fans de Twoillette qu'un VRAI vampire ça ne brille PAS au soleil ! ", Thal's, Annie Chase, Lou Ellen, Rey, Zozo Héspéride, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Léo Wolf Persée Jackson, Hazel Leveasque et tous les Potterheads aime cette page .

Ferme Ta Gueule Stp à crée la page " Dites aux Potterhead qu'un Happy End est nécéssaire pour avoir une bonne histoire", Silena,Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Franck Zhang et tous les Twifans aime cette page.

Chiron: Par les Dieux! Calmez vous ! Les Potterheads n'assomer pas les Twifans avec les tables! Les Twifans ne tapper pas non plus les Potterheads avec les tables! Jason, pose cette table par terre ! Thalia, pas le miroir, pas le miroi... Trop tard ! Lou, arrête de changer les TwiFan en chauve-souris en leur dissant que c'est ça un vrai vampire ...

Ferme Ta Gueule Stp: Dans Harry Potter y'a pas de Happy End, ni de loups-garou et encore moins de vampires! C'est nul !

Lou Ellen: C'est vos happy end qui sont nul !Et puis si tu veux des fins heureuses sur HP t'as cas lire des Fanfiction! Pas de vampires? Et la théorie comme quoi Rogue en un,c'est quoi? Pas de loups-garou? T'en fais quoi de Remus et de Greyback, hein, hein?

Carmen: Bella elle sais pas faire deux pas sans tomber ! Et Twoillette, c'est dégoulinant de guimauve !

Silena: La guimauve, c'est ça qu'ont aime !

Nico Di Angelo: Pas nous !

Piper McLean: Pas faire deux pas sans tomber, hein ? On en parle de votre Neville londubat ou de votre Nymphadora Tonks ?

Rey: Notre Neville Londubat comme tu dit, il à défoncer un horcrux! Elle à fait sa votre Vampirette ? NAN !

Thal's: Et ne l'appelle pas NYMPHADORA !

 **3h plus tard:**

Rey: On dirait un champ de bataille ...

Chiron: Léo, Leo, Carmen, Silena, Piper, Lou, Clarisse, Reyna, Rachel, Octave, Will, Annabeth, Persée, Nico, Hazel, Zoé, Thalia, Franck, Jason, Connor, Travis, Luke, Charles, Bianca, Drew, Ethan, Dakota, Genièvre, Ella, Tyson, Grover, etc... , vous allez me ranger ça! TOUT DE SUITE ! Et ce soir corvée de vaiselle pour Carmen et Will car c'est vous qui avez mis le feu au brasero en créant vos pages FG !

Carman: Corvée de vaiselle avec un TwiFan ? Je vais sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, je vous préviens !

Ferme Ta Gueule Stp: Corvée de vaiselle avec une Potterhead? Je vais me faire mordre par Alice et demander quelle mange tout mon sang pour que je meurt, je vous préviens ! 100 drachmes d'or, ca te va ?

Carmen: C'est le tarif, Will Solace !

Ferme Ta gueule Stp a changé son nom en Will Solace

 _ **fIN**_

Je tiens à préciser qu je n'ai rien ontre les fans de twilight ou d' Harry Potter et que le débat que j'ai afit étais excesifement éxagéré!

Les Potterheads ne détéstent pas les Twifans, d'ailleurs la règle n°1 du Fanfom est " Tu ne jugeras pas un fandom selon une personne et tu ne jugera pas une personne sur son fandom" . Moi même j'ai une cousine TwiFan ( Coucou gaby ! ; ) 3 ) et même en étant Potterheads, je m'entend bin avec elle!

By, MPB ! : )


	11. Annonce 1

Hey ! CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE, MAIS JE N'ARRETE PAS MA FANFICTION DONC : calmez vous !

Ceci est un chapitre annonce ! Cela signifie que ( tu viveras ta vie... Suffit les réfférences ! ^^ ) dans ce genre de chapitre je vais faire une annonce ! ( Pour ceux qui sont un peu long à la détente... ).

Hier, je n'ai pas poster car le chapitre n'étais pas terminer, mais je pense qu'il sera près pour samedi prochain, donc pas d'inquiétude !

Mais ça c'est pas important ! ( Enfin si un peu quand même ... )

PUB :

Bref ! Vous avez tous entendus parler de mes OC Léo Wolf et Carmen Connery ? ( J'éspére que la réponse est Oui car sinon ca voudra dire que vous avez rater pas mal de chose dans mes chapitres, voir que vous ne les avez jamais lus ! )

Donc les deux coco m'appartiennent et j'ai deux petites idées de Fanfiction pour eux ! ( Et oui Cymopolee ! Deux ! Je t'en avais dit une, mais maintenant j'en ai DEUX ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Si elle est belle ! : p ) Mais j'ai aussi d'autres projets a vous faire part !

Projet 1: ( Je devrais bientot écrire le premier chapitre, donc vous l'aurez surement dans le courant de la semaine ! )

La première c'est l'arrivé de Léo et Carmen à la colo, mais ils n'arrivent pas seuls ! Et ouais ils arrivent avec des tarés toutdroit sorti de mon incroyable cervelle, mais aussi avec des hèros bien connus de vous !

Qui ça hein ? Vous voulez savoir ! Et bien soit !

Ils vont arriver à la Colo avec : (Eux vous les connaisez pas ! )

\- Volt Bell's ( Fille d'Hermès )

\- Loony Hols ( Fille d'Athéna )

\- Léandre Song ( Fils d'Apollon )

et : ( Ceux là par contre, vous les connaisez ! )

\- Clarisse La Rue

et

\- Will Solace

Et là vous vous ditent: Ho purée, ont va ENFIN savoir pourquoi Will et Carmen ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture ! Et ba peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non !

Dans cette Fanfiction nos persos chéris on TOUS 10 ans et... Pas mal d'ennuis !

Cette fanfiction devrait s'appeller, un truc dans le genre: " Des fous! Aussecour, des malades! Ou comment 7 abrutis sont arriver à la colonie"

Projet 2: ( 1 er chapitre prévus pour mercredi, mais c'est pas sur ! )

Et mon deuxièlme projet se nomme: " Mon défaut mortel c'est toi" et ce sera une série de Mini-OS sur comment Carmen et Léo se sont mis ensemble !

Projet 3:

Titre: Léa valdez

Résumer:

Une partie de la grande prophétie avait été tue, voici la fin :

Et la diablesse, sous les traits de l'ange vous apparaitra,

Faites bien attention à ses choix, car elle sera de votre quête la réusite ou la perte,

Les flammes l'entoureront lorsqu'elle arrivera,

Sous la protéction d'Hécate et d'Hermès elle sauvera ceux qu'elle aimera

Pour vaincre la terre mère qui là gardait en vie, elle sera prête à tous les sacrifices

Fille d'Héphaistos elle aidera le faiseur de feu à réparer son coeur briser,

Mais elle déchirerat aussi l'équipage en deux clans,

Les deux clans s'entreturont et au final ils oublieront le but véritable de leur mision

Le Roi- fantôme et elle deviendront amis

Et elle l'aidera à combattre ses démons intérieur...

Projet 4:

Titre La septiéme roue du carosse

Résumer: Elle lui avait bien dit qu'il serait toujour la septième roue du carosse, le type en trop, celui qui ne deviendra rien et dont personne ne voudra . Gaia va l'aider à devenir quelqu'un... Enfin, ça c'est ce quelle dit !

Avant dernier projet:

C'est une fille d'Hermès (Oui j'adore les enfant d'Hermès! * * ) du nom de Skylard Storm , qui n'aime pas l'amour et qui à beaucoup de trouble, elle va arriver à la colo et là elle va rencontrer un fils d'aApollon qui est maudit en amour . ( En gros il y à une prophétie comme quoi il va tomber amoureux d'une fille d'Hermès, mais que cet amour est promis à l'échéc car cette fille ne peux resentir l'émotion de l'amour que si elle reçois un vrai baiser d'amour sincére . )

Ce résumer est bacler, mais j'ai du mal à expliquer l'inrigue sans révéler tout l'histoire !

Dernier projet: ( Ouf, enfin ! )

Titre: La guerre des Camps

Résumer: Le Camp Half-Blood et le Camp Jupiter décident de savoir qui des Romains ou des Grecs sont les plus cool, alors Hèrma, Océane, Manon, Julie Préscila et Morgane enferment tout le monde dans une pièce pour "discuter"..."-Heu, Océane, Manon, Julie Préscila Morgane et Hèrma, je veux pas vous offensez ( Surtout que Océ t'a une baguette magique ! Présci c'est une dague dans ta main? Manon, ils sont beau tes couteaux! Il est en argent ton poignard Julie? Toi Momo une lance et Hèrma toi t'as carrément la faux de Cronos...), mais votre idée elle va tourner en catastrophe! -T'occupes Joyce ! Y'as pas de problème! - Nina essaye de noyer Emy, alors que c'est impossible, Peter essaye de battre Alexie et Léo Wolf avec des répliques de Geek, Will et Carmen commence à crée une émeute entre les TwiFan et les Potterheads et Nico essaye de pécho Percy pendant qu'Annabeth et Thalia sont occupé à mettre des guirlandes autour de Rachel qui ressemble à un sapin de noel , alors qu'elle prononce une prophétie comme quoi Reyna et Jason vont se rouler une pelle devant Piper qui jusque là étais occuper à tirer les cheveux de Lou... T'es sur qu'il y pas de problème là Hèrma ? - Pour-sur, y'en à aucun Joyce ! -Heu... C'est normal que Préscila cour après Océane et Morgane en les tapant avec sa dague? -Parfaitement Joyce! - Hazel et Franck eassayent de bouffer la grenouille de Loony, qui est en train de faire un combat de lutte contre Skylard, et Y'a Ludivine, Leo Valdez, Octave et Quentin qui font un concour de Top Model Spécial Swag! Gabrielle, Drew et Silena essayent de casser Luke avec Zoé! Julie et Manon jouent à viser mon portrait avec des fléchettes! Ca aussi tu va me dire que c'est normal Hèrma! - Exactement Joyce! Attends... Tu leur à fait quoi à mes potes pour quelles te détéstent à ce point? - On s'en fou Léandre et Léa sont en train d'essayer de pousser Ethan dans la cheminée! Volt et Reyna sont en train d'invoquer des fantômes avec l'aide de Bianca! Et Beckendorf vient d'entre avec BlackJack ! Je rêve ou il à fisceler Les Alatir avec son laso ? - Tu rêves pas! - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? - Rien - Rien? -Rien Joyce!"

(Ceci est un résumer de quelques délires qui seront dans cette fic! Un délire par chapitre et beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup d' OC !

Voila c'est tout pour mes projet sur l'univer de Percy Jackson ! : )

Lequels préféré vous ? Ou plutot: lesquels vouslez vous voir se réaliser en premier ? ^ ^

PS: Il se peut que je rajoute Skylard, Loony, Léandre, Léa ,Volt et les autres dans Face God après avoir publier la fanfiction qui parle de leur arriver à la Colo !

PS 2: Pour ceux qui veulent des renseignements sur Léandre, Volt ou Loony , les autres ( Ou même Léo et Carmen pour ceux qui on rater le coche de la dérniére fois ; ) ) demande moi dans les reviews !

By, MPB ! ; )


	12. Enterrement de vie de jeunes et incendie

**NDA:** Heyyy ! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désoler du retard dans la publication de cette fanfic, mais j'avais des soucis familliaux et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bosser sur la suite ! : (

En tout cas cette semaine j'ai plancher dur pour terminer le chapitre 11 ! : )

 **Annonce 1:** Je ne vais pas tarder à poster La fanfiction ou tout le monde arrive au Camp Half Blood .

 **Annonce 2 :** J'ai crée une page Facebook ( dire ça sur une fanfiction qui parle de facebook, quelle hironie ! ^ ^ ) pour vous tenir au courant de mes projets, des mes publications et il y aura surment quelques dessins de mes OC , voici le lien ( sans les espaces bien-sur ): / / www . facebook Les-petites-Fanfictions-de-MPB-551133825064956/timeline

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les OC, a savoir : Carmen Connery, Léo Wolf, Volt Bell's, Léandre Song, Loony Owl, Alexi le Geek, Stiles Rogue et Hérma. ( Pour avoir des renseignements sur eux dite le moi en reviews ;) )

 **PS:** Désoler d'avance pour les fautes et bonne lecture ! : )

Chapitre 11:

Will Solace - Carmen: Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Carmen: Est ce que toi tu m'aimes ?

Will Solace: Non

Carmen: Voila t'as ta réponse Will !

Will Solace: Tu m'aimes pas parce que ... Tu m'aimes pas ? Attend, tu m'as appeller Will ? O . O

Carmen: Non ...

Persée Jackson: Si ! : )

Nico Di Angelo: Ce serait bien que vous deveniez potes !

Carmen: Non

Annie Chase: Ce serait surtout une catastrophe ! Ils pouraient faire sauter la garnde maison !

Léo Wolf: Cool !

Leo Valdez: Génial !

Rey: Nan, pas génial !

Will Solace: Aucune inquiétude! On deviendra pas potes !

Thal's: Elle t'as appeller Will ... ; )

Carmen: NON !

Persée Jackson: Siiiiiiii !

Carmen: TA GUEULE ! Et puis je ne serais JAMAIS amie avec un TwiFan !

Will Solace: Et moi JAMAIS avec une Potterhead !

Chiron: Très bien ! Pour calmer vos rivalités, j'offre 150 drachmes d'or à Will et Carmen chacun, SI Carmen invite Will à son mariage, qu'il y va et qu'ils ne se disputent pas !

Léo Wolf: Tu veux vraiment gacher mon mariage ?

Chiron: Bien sur que non Léo! Mais il faut empecher les rivalités...

Carmen: Et puis c'est 300 drachmes d'or pour moi ... : )

Will Solace: Connery! Y'a 150 drachmes d'or pour moi, crétine !

Carmen: Sachant que tes 150 drachmes d'or tu vas les parier avec moi: j'ai 300 drachmes d'or, crétin !

Will Solace: T'es méchante ! Mais t'as raison ...

Carmen: Maintenant: Fou moi la paix ou je te curyses la gueule* !

Leo Valdez: WTF ?

Jason Grace: O . O

Persée Jackson: ?

Franck Zhang: What The Fuck ?

Nico Di Angelo: C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Volt Bell's: Ha non! Pas le retour du curry !

Clarisse La Rue: AUSSECOUR !

Léandre Song: J'ai peur !

Léo Wolf: Tout le monde a peur, même moi !

Loony Owl: C'étais marrant la derniére fois ! : )

Will Solace: Marrant ? O . O

Léandre Song: Je vous l'avez dit ! Complétement chtarbée celle là !

Annie Chase: Je... Je ne comprend pas !

Volt Bell's: T'as pas envie de comprendre, crois-moi !

Chiron: Donc, vous acceptez mon offre Will et Carmen ?

Carmen: 300 drachmes d'or ca ne se reffuse pas ! : )

Will Solace: Moi j'ai pas vraiment le choix donc ...

Chiron: Donc c'est bon ! : )

Léo Wolf: Vieux bouc va ! Il va gacher mon mariage !

Chiron: Pardon ?

Léo Wolf: Heu... Vieux bouc c'étais pour Solace ...

Will Solace: Mais oui, mais oui c'est ça ! On te crois Wolf !

. . . . . . .

Carmen à crée l'événement " Enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Carmen Pandore Connery", Thal's, Rey, Annie Chase, Volt Bell's, Loony Owl, Clarisse La Rue et Lou Ellen participent à cet événement .

Annie Chase: J'adore cette chanson !

Carmen: A marcher sur les toits,

Lou Ellen: J'ai tant besoin de toi !

Volt Bell's: Vous êtes des show-girl ! : ' )

Clarisse La Rue: C'est pas show-man le mot à la base ? - . -

Thal's: On s'en fou ! Louane elle tue sa mère! Wooouuuu !

Loony Owl: Sa mère elle est morte ...

Thal's: Ha... Heu... Son père ?

Rey: Il est mort aussi ...

Thal's: J'vais me taire je crois ... **

Carmen: Vaux mieux !

Lou Ellen: C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Rey: Ho non ...

Carmen: Merde !

Clarisse La Rue: Quoi ?

Annie Chase: Cette odeur me rappelle quelque chose ...

Rey: Je leur dit ou TU leur dit ?

Carmen: Tu leur dit !

Rey: Pk moi ?

Carmen: Parce que moi j'ai pas envie !

Rey: Ca sent l'odeur de Leo ...

Thal's: Tu veux pas dire qu'il y à ...

Carmen: Si !

Loony Owl: Ca sent bon ! : )

Clarisse La Rue: On va tous cramer et elle trouve que ca sent bon ? O . O

Annie Chase: Je préfére l'odeur de Percy !

Clarisse La Rue: O . O

. . . . . .

Léo Wolf à crée l'événement " Enterrement de vie de jeune-homme de Léo Marco Wolf", Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Persée Jackson, Léandre Song, Will Solace, Alexi Le Geek et Stiles Rogue*** partcipent à cette événement .

Léandre Song et Will Solace on étaient bani de l'événement .

Will Solace - Léo Wolf: Pk tu m'as bani ? J'te rappelle que tu dois être cool avec moi ! : p

Léo Wolf: Carmen doit être cool avec toi, pas moi ! : p

Leo Valdez: Po polo po po po !

Alexi Le Geek: Tu t'es fais casser mec ! X D

Léandre Song: Et moi ? Pk tu m'as virer ? Tu devrais être honorer de ma présence !

Leo Valdez: Tu saoules grave toi !

Persée Jackson: Toi on va t'appeller vin !

Alexi Le Geek: Sérieux mec ? - -

Stiles Rogue: Il pourait être aussi con que Stormy...

Nico Di Angelo: Stormy ?

Alexi Le Geek: Sur Youtube, y'a une vidéo Topito**** ou l'on montre les pires figurants ...

Léo Wolf: Y'a même un gars qui noie un chien à un moment ...

Alexi Le Geek: Merci de me couper la parole !

Persée Jackson: O . O

Leo Valdez: C'est une expresion Percy !

Léo Wolf: Mais de rien mon cher Alex ! : )

Stiles Rogue: Au bout d'un moment y'a un stormtrooper qui se prend le plafond dans la gueule , ils l'appellent Stormy et vu que cette scéne est complétement conne ...

Alexi Le Geek: Mais vous allez me laisser finir bordel !

Stiles Rogue: Y'a plus rien à finir, donc ...

Persée Jackson: De quel genre de bordel tu parles ? ; )

Nico Di Angelo: Pas CE genre de bordel Percy ! O . O

Leo Valdez: Si jeune et déjà si perverti! C'est d'une tristesse ...

Léo Wolf: On à TOUS le même age !

Nico Di Angelo: Pas moi !

Stiles Rogue: On s'en fou! On espionnent les filles ? )

Alexi Le Geek: Elles sont toutes prises je te rappelles Stiles !

Stiles Rogue: Non! Pas pour ça ! Pour savoir ce qu'elle font !

Nico Di Angelo: Quelqu'un sait ou elles sont au moin ?

Léo Wolf: Elles sont à " La Geek-Sphére " .

Alexi Le Geek: Le karaoké-Laser Game ? O . O C'est LE meilleur endroit au monde !

Leo Valdez: Percy est crever... Il dit qu'il veux pas venir ...

Nico Di Angelo: Pk c'est toi qui l'écrit ?

Leo Valdez: Percy il dit qu'il se sent pas bien et qu'il à oublier son mot de passe... Et aussi qu'il à un peu trop taquiner la bouteille... Ha non ça c'est moi qui le dit, pardon ! : )

Nico Di Angelo: Je reste avec lui ! : )

Stiles Rogue: Tu sais que que la superbe- la magnifique- la sublime- la fantastique- la merveilleuse-la belle - etc..-, Déesse Hérma vous ship ? : )

Alexi Le Geek: Tu serais pas un beu - beaucoup- amoureux de Hérma ? ; )

Stiles Rogue: Comment t'as deviner ? O . O

Léo Wolf: A mon avis les adjectifs y sont pour beaucoup ... X D

Leo Valdez: On y vas, alors !

30 minutes plus tard ...

Leo Valdez: Je crois que que je viens de foutre le feu au batiment ...

Léo Wolf: Je crois que je vais te tuer !

Alexi Le Geek vient de crée le groupe " Léo va nous barbecuter, AUSSECOUR ", Stiles Rogue, Léo Wolf, Leo Valdez, Rey, Annie Chase, Carmen, Thal's, Loony Owl, Volt Bell's, Clarisse La Rue et Lou Ellen on rejoind le groupe .

Annie Chase: Ca existe comme mot ça " Barbecuter" ? O . O

Rey: Annabeth, si tu veux mon avis ( et même si tu ne le veux pas ! ) on à autre chose à faire que débattre sur l'existence du mot " Barbecuter" !

Carmen: QU'EST CE QUE FOUS FICHEZ LA ?

Thal's: Y'a le feu !

Lou Ellen: Merci, mais ça je crois qu'on le savaient déjà !

Clarisse La Rue: Que fait Basilic Jackson quand on à besoin de lui ?

Stiles Rogue: Il est entrain de pécho Nico ! : )

Annie Chase: Très drole ta blague !

Will Solace et Hérma on rejoins le groupe .

Will Solace: QUOI ?

Hérma: PERCICO ! * . * ( coeur )

Carmen: Leo ...

Léo Wolf: Oui ?

Carmen: Pas toi ! L'autre abruti ! Celui qu'a fouttu le feu !

Leo Valdez: Je suis actuellement en état de mort, veuillez laiser un message après le BIP sonore ! BIP !

Carmen: Mon message ... ! Tu te fou de ma gueule en plus !Fais gaffe! Ca va chauffer !

Volt Bell's: Au sens propre ou au figuré ? Parce que Leo et le feu ...

Alexi Le Geek: En parlant de feu, c'est bon il à était pris en charge par les pompiers ! Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Will Solace: ON TUE JACKSON !

Carmen: ON TUE SOLACE !

Chiron: ON TUE PERSONNE ! OU PAS D'ARGENT !

Lou Ellen: Ulysse ? O . O

Thal's: X D

Hérma: Si on allaient au cinéma ? ; )

Stiles Rogue: J'me met à coté de Hérma ! : ) ; ) ( coeur )

Will Solace: Mon Nico ! : ' (

Carmen: Creuse un trou très très profond, pleure dedans, saute et puis noie toi dans tes larmes ! Ce serait gentil, stp !

Leo Valdez: Po polo po po po !

Carmen: T'étais pas en état de mort ? ù . ù

Leo Valdez: Heu ...

Rey: Maintenant je comprend pourquoi Rachel à préféré ne pas venir ...

Volt Bell's: On va voir quoi ? ; )

Lou Ellen: Une comédie Musicale ? ; )

Thal's: Qui se passe pendant la révolution ? ; )

Carmen: Avec louis Delort ? ; )

Hérma: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille ? ; )

Annie Chase: Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

Clarisse La Rue: Je vais chercher le matériel ! ; )

Alexi Le Geek: Encore ça ?

Léo Wolf: Quel matériel ? O . O

Stiles Rogue: Elle connaisent tous par coeur ! Les chansons, l'histoire, les répliques, les anectodes, les tenues, les déplacements, les chorégraphies, le nom des acteurs, etc... Donc c'est tout naturellement qu'elles vont chercher des costumes et des micros !

Volt Bell's: D'ailleur vous allez faire le Show avec nous ! : )

Leo Valdez: AUSSECOUR !

VOILA ! Chapitre 11 boucler !

* Vous comprendrez lorsque le chapitre 2 de l'arrivée de tout le monde au Camp half Blood ( Je suis plus très sur du nom donc ... ) sera poster ! ; )

** Cette blague c'est vraiment de l'humour noir, et de très mauvais gout ! J'en refairais plus de ce genre ! Je tiens à préciser que je ne souhaite pas vexer les fans de cette chanteuse ! ( j'en suis moi même une ! )

*** Les Wolfies et les Potterheads : ce n'est pas une coïncidence, mais un hommage ! ; )

**** Cett vidéo existe réellement donc voici le liens ( sans les espaces ! ) : www . youtube watch ? v = E691UfKitGc

J'éspére que ce chapitre vous à plus ! : )

N'oubliez pas! Guettez mon profil ! )

Reviews ?

By, MPB ! : )


	13. Mariage du Carléo et problémes de couple

**NDA:** Heyyy! : ) Je sais, je sais, je suis très, très, très en retard ! Mais, je travaillais surtout sur la fanfiction "Des fous! Aussecour, des malades! Ou comment 7 abrutis sont arriver à la colonie ", Je crois que je vais renommée la Fanfic car emporté par mon élan, j'ai eu la glorieuse idée de rajouter d'autre demis-dieux ! ( Comme si c'était pas déjà asser dûr de faire intérargir 7 personnes ! )

 **Disclaimer:** Personnages pas à moi, mais à Rick Riordan ( Snifff ! ) . Sauf mes OC: Carmen Connery/Wolf, Léo Wolf, Stiles Rogue, Alexi Geek, Volt Bell's, Loony Owl, Hérma. ( Deamndez en reviews pour des infos ! ) Au fait Cristina Cordula ne m'appartient pas non-plus . ( Là vous vous ditent " Qu'est ce que ce que ce bordel ? O . O )

 **Page Facebook:** le lien ( sans les espaces bien-sur ): / / www . facebook Les-petites-Fanfictions-de-MPB-551133825064956/timeline

 **Annonce:** Après-Demain je poste normalement les chapitres 1 de "Des fous! Aussecour, des malades! Ou comment 7 abrutis sont arriver à la colonie " ( Qui va peut-être , être renommé ! ) et de " La guerre des Camps", en tou cas, si ce n'est pas Après-demain ce sera cette semaine obligatoirement ! J'ai sortie une nouvelle Fanfiction qui s'appelle "Le vrai visage des Héros: Leurs côtés sombres", deux chapitres sont actuellement poster . Ceux qui veulent la lire, allez sur mon profil .

 **PS:** Désoler pour les fautes . Et maintenant: Place au mariage !

Chapitre 12:

Page du Mariage de Léo et Carmen:

Annie Chase est passé de en "couple" à "célibataire"

Annie Chase: Percy! Tu m'as vraiment trompé avec Nico ? : ' (

Persée jackson: Mais ont étaient bourré et ...

Nico Di Angelo: Moi j'étais pas bourré ...

Persée Jackson: Tais-toi, là tu m'aides pas !

Hérma: PERCICO !

Piper McLean: Ouiiiii !

Silena: ; )

Carmen: Vous pouvez règlé vos comptes après mon mariage, svp ? ù . ù

Will Solace: D'acord, mais, on fait une trêve seulement pendant le mariage !

Carmen: Merciiii ! T'es trop gentil ! Je t'adores ! : )

Will Solace: O . O

Toute la colonie aime ça .

Annie Chase: Qui as piraté le compte de Carmen ? Stiles, Alexi, Léo ? Dénoncez-vous !

Stiles Rogue: J'ai rien fait moi !

Alexi Le Geek: C'est pas moi, pour une fois ! xD

Léo Wolf: Pour quelle étrange raison j'aurais fait un truc pareil ? O . O

Carmen: Parce que je suis une Potterhead, je peux pas être amie avec un TwiFan ? : ' (

Rey: les Alatir, vous avez recommencés vos trafics ?

Travis Connor: Mais, non !

Connor Travis: On a rien fait !

Alexi Le Geek: Vous avez déjà oublié la récompense que Chiron lui a promit si elle insultait pas Will ? xD

Hazel Leveasque: J'ai eu peur pendant quelques secondes !

Franck Zhang: Si la mariée pouvait se dépéchait d'arrivée ce serait bien !

Volt Bell's: Elle veut bien se dépéchée, mais elle à dit que juste pour t'énérvais, elle aller bien prendre son temps ! : P

Leo valdez: Je suis garçon d'honneur !

Clarisse La Rue: Personne lui avait dit avant ? O . O

Stiles Rogue: Si, mais en fait, il avait oublié ... : /

Alexi Le Geek: C'est pour ça que j'adore avoir une mémoire infini !

Rachel Elizabeth Smith: Ho, mes Dieux !

Zoé Nightshade: Chuis choquée ! O . O

Bianca Di Angelo: Elle a changée la couleur de ses cheveux !

Annie Chase: T'as des tatouages et j'étais pas au courant !? O . O

Persée Jackson: C'est quoi le théme du mariage déjà ? - - '

Annie Chase: Le théme c'est " Jettes toi par la fennêtre et casses-toi la jambe " ! Si tu le fais pas, tu pouras pas entrer dans la mairie !

Persée Jackson: Ha merci Annie ! Content de voir que tu me fais plus la gueule ! : )

Léo Wolf: T'es méchante quand même ! xD

Thal's: C'est bien laisses-toi pas faire par les mecs ! Je te passe la brochure pour rejoindre les Chasseresses ? ; )

Piper McLean: NON !

Silena: NE FAIS PAS CA !

Loony Owl: Meuh !

Will Solace: Meuh ?

Nico Di Angelo: Pourquoi elle fait " Meuh" ? O . O

Stiles Rogue: JE T'AIMES !

Franck Zhang: Comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma ...

Octave Apollon Smith: J'AI FAIM !

Dakota: Y'a plus de hips, vin !

Carmen: T'AS BU MON VIN ?

Grover Underwood: C'est quoi ce bordel ? O . O

Persée Jackson: J'ai mal ! : ' (

Luke Castellan: Leo m'a apprit à faire du Pop-Corn ! : ) # Content

Thal's: Jason... Je suis ta soeur ! Rejoins le Coté-Obscur du Pop-Corn !

Jason Grace: Ca vas drolement bien dans ta tête, dans vos têtes !

Nyssa: T'aimes qui Stiles ? Parce que moi je suis dispo ! ; ) 3

Hérma: Il m'aime moi, pauvre tâche de gazole ! T'as aucune chance ! ù . ù

Rey: J'ai l'impression que c'est partie en vrille avant même d'avoir commencer ...

Carmen: Seulement l'impression ?

Franck Zhang: Vous arrivez QUAND à la mairie ?

Leo Valdez: Attends, t'as changé de couleur de cheveux ?

Leo Valdez: Ho, salut Nyssa !

Lou Ellen: Tu te réveilles seulement Leo ? xD

Hazel Leveasque: Va falloir que vous attendiez, la chauffeuse se trompe de route depuis 10 minutes !

Bianca Di Angelo: Ho, c'est bon ! Les routes ont changées depuis la dernière fois !

Volt Bell's: Non, c'est PAS bon ! T'as faillit nous envoyées dans le fossé !

Thal's: Elle à PAS " Faillit" comme tu dit, ont est DANS le fossé !

Carmen: Faut pas utilisée le portable en conduisant aussi !

Alexi Le Geek: C'est toi qui dit ça ? xD

Carmen: Ouais, t'as vue ? ; )

Silena: Attention,

Piper McLean: A la mariée !

Carmen: Heu, c'est un tracteur là bas ?

Loony Owl: Ho, c'est celui du maire !

Léo Wolf: Ca va Carmen ? C'est le maire, celui qui officie pour notre mariage ?

Hérma: On s'en fou ! Hey ! M'sieur le maire ! V'nez nous aidé ! Ont as une mariée dans le fossé !

Lou Ellen: T'es sur Face God ! Je crois pas qu'il t'entende ! xD

Clarisse La Rue: On s'en fou aussi ! A trois, on crient toutes de façon FanGirl ! Il nous entendra ! Même s'il est sourd ! 1,2,3 ...

...

A la Mairie:

Maire: Je suis ici pour célébré, le mariage de ...

Zeus/Jupiter: Quand je pense qu'ils n'ont pas voulus de moi comme oficier à leur mariage ! Qu'ils soient maudits ! ù . ù

Hermès/Mercure: Papa ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

Athéna/Minerve: Ossez maudire mon fils ! Cet affront ne restera pas impuni et ...

Hérma: VOS gueules ! Ou sinon je vous baillone et vous ligote !

Athéna/minerve: Tu menaces tes propres parents?

Carmen: Auriez vous la gentillesse de la boucler ?

Léo Wolf: Continuez monsieur le Maire ! Vous occupez pas des Ainés !

Maire: ... Monsieur Léo Marco Wolf voulez vous prendre Melle Carmen Pandore Connery pour ép ...

Léo Wolf: OUI ! Quelle question ! * * 3

Maire: Heu, d'acord... Melle Carmen Pandore Connery, voulez vous ...

Carmen: OUI ! Absolument ! * * 3

Maire: Bon, ba, je vous déclarent, unies par les liens du mariage !

Héra/Junon: Vives les mariées, vive la fidélitée !

Annie Chase: Qu'est ce quelle fiche là, celle là ? Qui l'as invitée ?

Héra/Junon: Je me suis invitée toute seule !

Carmen à changé son nom en Carmen Wolf

Carmen Wolf: Hérma ?

Hérma: J'la vire ? ; )

Carmen Wolf: Voui !

Hérma: Aller, dégages, ouste, zou, du balais Grand-Mére !

Héra/Junon: Mais, mais ! Je suis la déesse du mariage !

Leo Valdez: Au pire on l'ignore !

Maire: Heu, quel étrange mariage ! Les témoins, venez signés !

Leo Valdez: Heu... Je crois que j'ai cramé le stylo ...

Thal's: Faut pas te laissais près d'une station d'essence toi ! xD

Stiles Rogue: Rends le stylo que t'as chouré Volt !

Volt Bell's: Mais,heu !

Will Solace: Toi aussi, tu fais la vache maintenant ? xD

Alexi Le Geek: Pk, j'arrive pas à signé le papier ? : ' (

Nico Di Angelo: Parce que tu essayes de signé avec un stylo tactile pour tablette , peut-être ? xD

Will Solace: Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Jason Grace: Pourquoi quoi ?

Will Solace à changé son statut en célibataire

Piper McLean: Et c'est ainsi que prit fin le Solangelo !

Silena: OUIIII ! PERCICO 4EVER !

Will Solace: Ouinnn !

Grover Undrewood: Chut! Y'a Carmen qui dit que si vous le fermez pas très vite, vous allez avoir mal, très mal !

...

Salle de récéption:

Will Solace: AUSSECOUR !

Hazel Leveasque: * *

Lou Ellen: Le paradis !

Annie Chase: La porte c'est un rideau en forme de briques ! * *

Stiles Rogue: C'est un temple à harry Potter, Star Wars, Hunger Games, Divergente, Teen Wolf, 1789:Les Amants De La Bastille, etc ...

Thal's: C'est quoi la musique ?

Volt Bell's: A ma place de Axel Bauher !

Luke Castellan: Et de Zazie !

Nyssa: Chut ! Les mariées vont entrés !

Annie Chase: Je rêve ou la musique c'est ...

Katie Gardner: Ca ira mon amour ! * . *

Leo Valdez: Encore ?

Franck Zhang: Je détéste cette chanson !

Clarisse La Rue: A mon avis tu détéstes la vie aussi ! ù . ù

Hazel Leveasque: Ses cheveux, ca me choque quand même ! O . O

Thal's: Ils sont lisses et non pointues ! C'est... Etrange !

Hérma: Le fait qu'ils soient multicolores devrait te paraitre beaucoup plus étrange ! xD

Volt Bell's: Quelle porte une robe, c'est déjà étrange en sois, donc ...

Carmen Wolf: C'est celle de Fleur Delacourt !

Lou Ellen: J'la veux ! * *

Hazel Leveasque: Tu l'as eu oû ? * *

Carmen Wolf: J'lai faite moi même ! : ) # fiére

Will Solace: Ca se voit Connery ! Pas de quoi être fiére, hein !

Carmen Wolf: Wolf, pas Connery !

Aphrodite/Vénus: Ha non! Ca va pas du tout ma chérie ! Cette robe ne va pas à ta morphologie ...

Carmen Wolf: J'ai une morphologie en O ! TOUT me va ! Et puis qu'est ce que vous fichez là vous ?

Aphrodite/Vénus: Je viens te donnais des conseils de mode ma chérie ! Et même ton style vestimentaire en générale c'est une catastrophe ! Ca manque horiblement de rose le Punk !

Thal's: On'est pas dans " Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie " ou dans " Les Reines du shopping ", alors zou Cristina Cordula !

Cristina Cordula: On m'as identifié mes chéries ? : )

Cristina Cordula: Ho my god ! C'est quoi ses cheveux ma chérie ? Ca va pas du tout là ! Et la robe, y'a trop de froufrous !

Carmen Wolf: De un, c'est " Mes Dieux" ou " Par les Dieux" et de deux, tchao mes chéries !

Cristina Cordula et Aphrodite/Vénus ont étés banhit de la page du mariage de Léo et Carmen

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE !**

Votre passage préféré ?

Reviews ? : )

By, MPB ! :)

PS: Guettez mon profil !


	14. New couples, BFF et crises de colères

**NDA:** Hey ! : ) J'avais décidée que je ne posterais pas cet été car qui dit été dit vacance mais bon je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 13 et j'ai pas résister à l'envie de le poster dés maintenant ! ^ ^

 **Disclaimer:** Toujours pareille, les persos sont à Riordan sauf mes OC ( Carmen Connery/Wolf, Léo Wolf, Stiles Rogue, Alexi Geek, Volt Bell's, Loony Owl, Hérma, Léandre Song, Prescila, Morgane, Marina, Manon Marvel, Diavable Raven, Océane, Wiz Magic, Joyce Marvel, Skylard Storm, Yoan Gothicolol, Emy Armand et Léa Valdez * j'espère ne pas en avoir oublier ! *) qui sont ma propriété ! PS: Pour des renseignements sur certains perso merci de me contacter via MP ! ^ ^

 **Page Facebook :** Je vous invites à aimer ma page, voici le lien ( sans les espaces bien-sur ):

: / / www . facebook Les-petites-Fanfictions-de-MPB- 551133825064956/?fref=ts

 **Annonce:** Rahhh ! Me tuez pas! Pour la Fan-Fiction " Des fous ! Au secours des malades ", j'ai pas poster c'est vrai mais pour ma défense j'écris au format papier et je dois toujours retaper mes textes sur mon PC, en général ça prend entre 1h30 et 2h00 en moyenne pour un chapitre de Face God ! Et puis j'ai quelques petits soucis familiaux donc j'ai eu un énorme manque d'inspi pour toutes mes Fan Fic mais j'essaye de poster le plus vite possible. Quand à " La guerre des Camps", je ne posterais finalement pas tout de suite le chapitre 1 , je vais attendre d'avoir finis d'écrire la Fan-Fiction en entière .

 **PS:** Désoler pour les fautes mais j'ai toujours pas de Beta ! : /

Chapitre 13:

Yoan Gothicolol est en couple avec Will Solace

Nico Di Angelo: Que... QUOI ? POURQUOI ?

Hazel Leveasque: Où ?

Bianca Di Angelo: Comment ? )

Leo Valdez: Quand ? xD

Nico Di Angelo: Vous, vous foutez de ma gueule .

Hazel Leveasque: Non ...

Bianca Di Angelo et Leo Valdez aime ça

Nico Di Angelo: C'étais pas une question mais une affirmation !

Leo Valdez: Ha... Pourtant y'avait pas de point d'affirmation à la fin ! ^ ^ : P

Nico Di Angelo: Déjà c'est pas un point d'affirmation mais un point d'exclamation ! Et de deux "y'avait pas de point d'interrogation non plus à la fin" !

Carmen Wolf: Révisons le Français avec Nico Di Angelo ! xD

Will Solace: Bref, je vais répondre à vos questions. " QUOI ? ", je sort avec Yoan ...

Yoan Gothicolol: Yo !

Leo Valdez: AN !

Léa Valdez: Parfois - souvent - j'ai honte d'être ta sœur ... - - '

Leo Valdez: Hé !

Carmen Wolf: T'aurais pus trouver mieux ... Léo, démonstration !

Léo Wolf: ... tout le monde c'est Squeezie, alors aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour, etc ..

Jason Grace: Même prénom, humour différent ...

Will Solace: Bon je continue ! " POURQUOI ? ", parce que tu m'as briser le cœur ! " Où ? ", au mariage de ma meilleur amie ...

Léo Wolf: PAUSE !

Alexi Le Geek: Retour arrière !

Stiles Rogue: On rembobine...

Persée Jackson: Depuis quand Carmen est ta " meilleur amie " ? O . O

Annie Chase: Depuis qu'elle lui à présenter Yoan ! # JteDétésteCervelleDalgues

Diavable Raven: # Wilan : )

Nico Di Angelo: On t'as pas sonner Diavable ! ù . ù

Diavable Raven: Tu vas mieux avec Percy p'tit frère !

Will Solace: Je continue ... " Comment ? ", grâce à ma BFF ...

Rey: Will et Carmen BFF ! J'vais faire des cauchemars je crois ...

Clarisse La Rue: J'vous laisse deviner ...

Rachel Elizabeth Smith: Un Valdez dans les pommes ? ; )

Lou Ellen: Je vois pas autre chose ! ; )

Nico Di Angelo: Question à l'intention de MA BFF ! Pk tu m'as trahis en devenant la BFF de mon ex ? : ' (

Carmen Wolf: Il à dit que j'étais SA BFF, j'ai pas dit qu'il était MON BFF ! MES BFF ce sont Leo, Clarisse, Thalia, Reyna, Annabeth, Rachel, Volt, Emy, Nico, Loony, Bianca, Joyce, Hérma, Percy, Lou, Ethan, Océane, Prescila, Morgane, Luke, Zoé, Léa, Manon, Skylard, Marina, Diavable, Wiz , toi Nico , et caetera!

Annie Chase: "Will est un ami c'est tout!", c'est déjà beaucoup trop je trouve ! O . O

Nico Di Angelo est en couple avec Persée Jackson

Annie Chase: Que... QUOI ?

Annie Chase: Bianca, Leo, Hazel, je vous interdit de vous moquez de moi !

Hazel Leveasque: Pfff ...

Bianca Di Angelo et Leo Valdez aime ça

Franck Zhang: On se croiraient dans l'un des feuilletons de ma grand-mère ... Ça me fait limite flipper !

Annie Chase est en couple avec Diavable Raven

Persée Jackson: Que... QUOI ?

Volt Bell's: Heu... Je croyais que Diavable était gay ? - - '

Diavable Raven: Bi, Electrovolt, bi ! : )

Volt Bell's: NE M'APPELLES PAS ELECTROVOLT !

Rey: Bienvenue au club des noms de merde ! ; )

Hazel Leveasque: La phrase original c'est "Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !" * *

Lou Ellen: HARRY POTTER 4 EVER !

Wiz Magic: SEAMUS ÉPOUSE MOI !

Lou Ellen: Il est gay et il devait être avec Dean Thomas, JK. Rowling l'a dite ! ^ ^

Wiz Magic: J'men fou ...

Léa Valdez: BREF ! Auriez vous la gentillesse de ... FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! Sincèrement, moi !

Chiron: La remise des prix va commencer !

Nyssa: Quelle remise des prix ? O . O

Léa Valdez: Celle où tu te trouves actuellement ! Pas celle du lycée Jean Jacques Goldman !

Wiz Magic: Y'a un lycée Jean Jacques Goldman, au moins ? xD

Thal's: Nan, j'crois pas ...

Jason Grace: ENVOLE MOI, ENVOLE MOI !

Ethan Nakamura: Le gars il chante ça carrément en s'envolant ... xD

Chiron: Le prix du mariage le plus... Le plus " Space" ? C'est un synonyme "d'étrange" non ?

Octave Apollon Smith: Si vous voulez, donnez moi ce prix ! ù . ù

Chiron: ... est attribué à Carmen et Léo Wolf !

Octave Apollon Smith: Que... QUOI ?

Rey: C'est répétitif à la longue !

Chiron: Le prix de l'amitié la plus improbable est décerné à ...

Yoan Gothicolol: Carmen et Will ? ; )

Chiron: ... Carmen Wolf et Will Solace !

Annie Chase: Pour être improbable, sûr qu'elle est improbable !

Chiron: Le prix du gothique le plus classe est attribué à ...

Yoan Gothicolol: Moi !

Will Solace: Nico

Yoan Gothicolol: Hé ! C'est moi ton petit copain !

Chiron: ... Nico Di Angelo !

Will Solace: J'lavais bien dit ! : )

Yoan Gothicolol: ...

Chiron: Le prix du meilleur surfer est attribué à ...

Will Solace: Moi !

Yoan Gothicolol: Percy

Will: Hé !

Yoan Gothicolol: J'te fais le même coup que tu m'as fait, hein ! Me blamme pas !

Chiron: ... Persée Jackson !

Yoan Gothicolol: BAM !

Leo Valdez: QUOI !

Yoan Gothicolol: Arrêtes ont est pas dans Liv et Maddie !

Persée Jackson: Youpiiiiiii !

Nico Di Angelo: T'es le meilleur MON Percy !

Silena: PERCICOOOOOO !

Piper McLean: ! * *

Carmen Wolf: POINT COUPLE !

Nyssa: Gné ?

Zoé Nightshade: Un " Point couple ", c'est faire ( Comme son nom l'indique ! ) un point sur les couples ! ( Avec leurs noms de pairing/Ship de préférence ! )

Annie Chase: Diavable et moi ! Diannabeth !

Hérma: Moi et Stiles !

Stiles Rogue: Stirma ! * *

Will Solace: Yoanill ou Wilan, c'est au choix !

Carmen Wolf: Carléo ! * * 3

Rey: Leyna 4 ever !

Léa Valdez: Zoé et Luke ! Lukoé ! ; )

Bianca Di Angelo: On invente pas de couple !

Léa Valdez: Qui te dit que j'en invente ? : P

Zoé Nightshade: Léa ?

Léa Valdez: Je cour ? T'inquiètes j'avais déjà commencer !

Luke Castellan: Leo ? Elle est où ta sœur? Que j'aide Zoé à la tuer !

Leo Valdez: PAS TOUCHES A MA JUMELLE ! Je te protèges sœurette !

Léa Valdez: Tu viens de foutre le feu autour de moi ...

Thal's: Just Like Fire !

Chiron: Je crois que je vais reporter la remise des prix ...

Léa Valdez: Il veux me protéger et môsieur se casse la gueule en plus de fiche le feu !

Jason Grace: Ha, non ! Pas encore !

Persée Jackson à crée le groupe " Brigade Anti-Incendie "

Jason Grace et Emy Armand ont rejoins le groupe

Emy Armand: C'est PAS possible ! Ce gars me désespéré ! : ( ù . ù

Persée Jackson: Peut-être mais au moins ont peux lui demander de nous faire griller des marshmallows bleus !

Volt Bell's: M'en fous j'aime pas les marshmallows ! Attend... BLEUS ? O . O

Stiles Rogue: Pourquoi pas arc-en-ciel pendant que t'y es ? xD

Persée Jackson: Mais c'est une idée ça ! Quelqu'un connais une licorne ?

Alexi Le Geek: Je crois que Stiles blaguait !

Rey: Je voudrais affoler personne mais ... LES GOSSES DE POSÉIDON QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR ÉTEINDRE LE FEU ?

Emy Armand: Je suis une fille de Neptune !

Rey: NEPTUNE OU PAS NEPTUNE, RAMENEZ VOS C.. ET JASON VA LES AIDEZ AU LIEU DE BÉCOTER PIPER !CA FAIT 15 MINUTES QUE JE T'ENVOIS DES MP POUR QUE TU RAPPLIQUES SUR LE LIEU DU FEU ! A MOINS QUE TA COPINE AILLE LA GUEULE D'UN INCENDIE JE TE PRIE DE TE BOUGER L'ARRIÈRE TRAIN ET VITE OU SINON JE VOUS ÉTRANGLES TOUS LES ENFANTS DE ZEUS/JUPITER ET DE POSÉIDON/NEPTUNE ! ET SI SES DIEUX ON ENCORE DES GAMINS AUSSI C.. , STUPIDES, BÊTES ET CRÉTINS QUE VOUS JE LES CASTRES MAÎTRES DES CIEUX ET DE LA MER OU PAS !

Diavable Raven: Houla !Vous ferriez mieux de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'elle dit !

Rey: TA GUEULE ! TU TE TAIS LE CORBEAU ! OU SINON JE TE PLUMES LA VOLAILLE !

Diavable Raven: Oui madame la Prêteuse de Rome

Nico Di Angelo: Leo tu devrais dire à ta copine de se calmer !

Leo Valdez: J'ai essayé, mais elle m'a menacer ! Je cite : " JE VAIS TE BRÛLER VIF A LA JEANNE D'ARC SI TU CONTINUE CAR C'EST TA FAUTES SI LA FORET CRAME ALORS TE LA RAMÈNES PAS ENCORE OU SINON FAISEUR DE FEU OU PAS JE TE BALANCE DANS UNE CHEMINÉE ET J'ATTENDS QUE TU MEURS DANS D'ATROCE SOUFFRANCE ! "

Leo Wolf: Gloups !

Piper McLean: Attendez ... Je suis avec Prescila et Silena depuis ce matin... QUI EST AVEC MON JASON ? ù . ù : ' ( JASONNNNN !

Jason Grace: Ho misère !

Leo Wolf: T'as deux folles sur le dos ! Courage Jas !

Rey: TU VOIS LA CHEMINÉE ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT FINIR DEDANS , HEIN !

Leo Wolf: AUSSECOUR !

Jason Grace aime ça

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Quel est votre passage favoris ?

Que va-t-il se passer ? Dite le en reviews ! ; )

Reviews s'il-vous-please ! ^ ^

By, MPB ! : )


	15. Vous avez tous sniffer trop de

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a536a46c692a093c5b60c3e9966ab7d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NDA:/span Heyyy ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? : ) Je vous conseille de me suivre sur Wattpad je suis vraiment active là bas : Mon pseudo: MarinaPotter4/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b619e7490679e6bff4c12806854b16e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Disclaimer: /spanLes persos sont à , Herminny s'auto appartient x) Mes oc ( Carmen, Léo, Alexi, Stiles, Volt, Wiz, Stella, Léandre, Loony, Yoann, Diavable, Léa et Gabriella ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3b04d368bb5af37bc97791ca7ab63bbe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapitre 14 :Vous avez tous sniffer trop de poussière de fée ou Perde ?/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3b04d368bb5af37bc97791ca7ab63bbe"Jason Grace: Comment as tu pu me faire ça Piper ? :'( Rompre-avec moi ! :'(/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e67f1e7ba184427c9f40ef0217e051"Thalia Grace: J't'avais dis de changer de copine hein ! *soupir*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61bdc0cf1a884c9bc630cedaf9265b6d"Piper McLean: Désoler ? Pffff ! C'est TA faute !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66564a29472373074b21b7cd1308eb0d"Jason Grace: Non pas désoler ! Thalia ? :'(/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13501f084c51dbbed9a0af4fba9848fe"Thalia Grace: Moui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188c96d0ad5646f5b303e07730f18f9b"Jason Grace: Je peux rejoindre les Chasseresses ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e839bc9ffeaaa063260ca2ecd948299a"Déesse Dilys Herminny: TU FAIS CA ET JE TE TUS FRANGIN ! T'ENTENDS ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd1163dd5ab7c1b42fefa17a8285a14e"Zoé Nightshade: Pardon ? o.O'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ac49650386cb3726700c45811407e6"Thalia Grace: Tu peux répéter ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13260f04408c13939ec3a18cbd23f58"Annie Chase: T'as fumer quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1656e435a1b68d81c675e9a45f13a919"Carmen Wolf: Il à trop sniffer de la poussière de fée lui ! x)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0afdec725bb6aff52b8397dde6b0a1ac"Thalia Grace: Ton dernier neurone vient de décédé ? Ou alors il est parti en vacance ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acec2b83a20f456db730e86ac18a4616"Carmen Wolf: Thal's à mon avis il s'est suicidé ... Ou Dilys l'a tué ... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07defca28a958f7ac03b64d10e7b58fc"Percy Jackson: On devrai crée un groupe de chasseresses mais pour les mecs !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="944a8d5bfb20208405b349ad351ede90"Nico Di Angelo: Dans ce cas sa s'appellerait des Chasseurs nan ? - - '/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a06d8e39303c0adc9a4a3ae5a26d0b"Will Solace: Niiiiiiiiiico :'(/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed620646f7c01421ddc34f067a497b21"Will Solace: J'ai rompu avec Yoan ! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="252f23d9d5bb4468cc86e0a1065489bd"Nico Di Angelo: M'en fou /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52957625d9adad091e2efc9054f534af"Carmen Wolf: Nico ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rompre avec Percy et de remettre avec Will !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="221855d6d64d03ceb6375a1524675fcd"Toute la colonie est choquée /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb1a19e992ac4fb08c31efa702a4b45d"Léo Wolf: Ma chérie, ça va ? o.O'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f45ac00a9be65bb072a589327b2b69"Carmen Wolf: NON ! Ça ira mieux quand le couple Solangelo sera officialiser ! :'( /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="440830faa2c0151a7f1dc0089d2ae942"Les fan de Percico n'aiment pas et se sentent trahi par leur chef/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87df0a0daf4cb6b469df99301659d4a5"Déesse Dilys Herminny: Et Jasper ! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dd24e2fc0163a36eb29130599bfed5d"Carmen Wolf à crée le groupe "Solangelo is life"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3c11e396ddea15a0e853028933b448c"Déesse Dilys Herminny à crée le groupe "Jasper Bae/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c8bc836ee5f6356263163d334319c9"Will Solace a rejoint ce groupe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6bcf3469557b1238c69ed24239dbe47"Nico Di Angelo: Carmen !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="380081dede8cf0ab42c4d8266dd48836"Annie Chase: QUI ES LE GEEK QUI L'A PIRATER ? Pitier, dites-moi que quelqu'un l'a pirater, sinon elle est bonne pour Eichen House/ Arckam / Belle Rêve / *insérer le nom d'un asile* ! o.O'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471f6553a3be14fc8a4a08c7127c8a8e"Stiles Rogue: Personne ne peut pirater Carmen, c'est LA Geek suprême !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a454ac246a0750fefd820e70225b92"Alexi Le Geek: Même moi je peut pas !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd5639201499e64014774c66d08c4cb7"Léo Wolf: Elle nous fait peut-être ... Une blague ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9434e072fcfb3f9a75ccab8876a2c64"Will Solace: C'EST MA MEILLEUR AMIE ! POURQUOI ELLE BLAGUERAIT HEIN ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b30f084f5957cf6842d124f2838eb7a"Rey: A mais donc ... Vous êtes vraiment genre ... Réellement ... Amis ? o.O'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af1dc5c9b66da25b7bd5b8963e9d6b9b"Jason Grace: ZE VEUX REJOINDRE LES CHASSERESSES HEUUUU !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff0080c28330583f7d96a9bf3a42ffc"Léo Wolf: ET MOI "ZE VEUX" QUE TU FERMES TA GUEULE ! PERDE ! Ma femme devient complètement folle là !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b3ee3a9b4cf248694deb9dd4395e4a"Léo Wolf: *MERDE pas perde -.- '/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1bff353df290e6f704e42be52843100"Carmen Wolf: Mais ... "ZE" SUIS PAS FOLLE BORDEL DE "PERDE" !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ffb40844d0fcb94e6023439cdf981b9"Jason Grace à crée le groupe " Les Chasseurs Du Camp "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a66b3275bdb46c5b3818c1294f6c539c"Jason Grace à ajouté une description à son groupe:"Pour tout les mecs qui ont eu le coeur brisé par des P**** et qui en on marre, rejoignez " Les Chasseurs Du Camp" et ne vous laissez plus approcher par ces diablesses /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03caa9ccf931f3a1276e9e573983e0f1"Piper McLean: Limite on dirait que c'est moi qui l'ai trompé - - '/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3be9c2e657944b25be7fd9ee44a6990b"Lou Ellen: Là ça devient grave .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d2f01c61b2574d6a09b0f6cd53e33fd"Leo Valdez: Limite c'est lui qu'il faudrait envoyer en asile. Il est plus timbré que Carmen !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3953060c39aeb16b999b2199649ea634"Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Carmen n'est pas folle, elle réalise juste certains trucs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d7a5f061ff42b7319dfaa2eac7c4e54"Alexi le Geek: Pas folle... Pas folle ... Ça se voit que quand elle t'as rencontré elle t'as pas fait un débat sur "Pourquoi il faut pas dire putain ? C'est simple "une putain" c'est une fille de joie, une prostituée si tu préfère" ! *soupir*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c1b240197fee3722b9d1926d5006ea9".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f08ccc1a46d07d69a2a405c4d216386"Jason Grace: I believe I can ... *BOUM*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9b4ac969cfdd4470e97ccd4e3465e5"Franck Zhang: Ça va ? o.O'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135802e0ca8bd1248b847d493b522138"Stiles Rogue: Il vient quand même de sauter par la fenêtre Franck hein !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f96bc27079e0d40531f1b7617c1bcc8"Leo Valdez: Mec faut te reprendre !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d248432503e1e9604a4f8c126e899c89"Percy Jackson: Ça commence à devenir grave !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24ec5cdaf9e15b67248aad4450b97479".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d24ecc633fafd02158778e22ec6554a0"Gabriella Belle: Qui à déjà vu "Suicide Squad" ? *.*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de54ac98339bcbbfd6c4f23e3acabff6"Piper McLean: NOUS !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed753a4ea2bd6ebbcc8d0949749a9ba"Silena Beauregard: *.* 3 /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175e40594ef588f368babb1258c838b6"Carmen Wolf: Trop ma vie ce film !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76124fcf9bc8d9d06987d3d921621f50"Rey: J'AIME TROOOP !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdd2a11b034c04b95bb17e3c003977de"Leo Valdez: El Diablo est trop cool !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88c378b3ca18e2882860b72c11ed3087"Léo Wolf: Dorénavant vous vous devez de m'appeler Joker !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d85ec88c5096dfb468fd744bc6a7b0f2"Léo Wolf à changé son nom en "The Joker"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f385e8f1b4414ecf7152922943cb634e"Carmen Wolf à changé son nom en "Harley Quinn"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce25ef965308935cbd48cbcc781283a8"Leo Valdez à changé son nom en "El Diablo"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5160fbe3b3b752042542b10b4dc94c94"El Diablo: Héhé à moi le swag absolu !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6403416cde55899209a917595e12a4c"Rey: Les Geeks ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="935a5ed0eb56c95a674bf03fa0ef9b90"The Joker: Débrouille toi avec Carmen, j'ai la flemme moi ... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4287e7502c31cfb9c3aeff2db1f25c6b"Alexi Le Geek: Hmmmmmm ... ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="becff69cbac9fa30c7d55738184be3ba"Stiles Rogue: Mouia ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8287fe92430b7bd7e3e14be284c177c"Rey: Combien ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ac5b712f11ad136be36785dda0fec42"Alexi Le Geek: 50 drachmes d'or/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da80158c6e1a59ec1955197e9eb22d4f"Stiles Rogue: 30 drachmes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db4adf6825bc76f00ab254a9c81fbda1"The Joker: Pas le temps je Geek là !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eb1dce4c5f0b8ba649822613a29aedb"Harley Quinn: 15/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82b382ca7cd13d16fb79b2bd2a43b4b5"Déesse Dilys Herminny: Prends Carmen ! En temps que Déesse des Geeks je sais qui sont les meilleurs !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="186909593ae8c22c157529ab1e27aa88"Harley Quinn: 3/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d4920be3e8f78f4bd008925ecda55f"Alexi Le Geek: Merci pour les autres hein ...!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe87aebce930619e18de704f86079c89"Déesse Dilys Herminny: Quoi ça te palis pas ? HEY ELECTRO-VOLT J'AI UN TRUC A TE DIRE ! EN FAIT ALEXI IL EST .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e092d2795f9bb7b9c2fa40d540d1a448"Alexi Le Geek: NONNNNNN !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c55488e999cdf901907c3df62f379ed5"Déesse Dilys Herminny: Haha t'as vraiment cru que j'allais le dire ! x)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37780c51360661282dc2e1f31f42db4"El Diablo à changé son nom en "Katniss Everdeen"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07b9c16c3dbf4e96e2c0092742d96ea0"Rey: Non mais t'as crus quoi toi ?! La femme de El Diablo elle crève ! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR PAUVRE BOUFFON !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="690370be9eb2aac2587f535c9660b5f4"Katnis Everdeen: Mais MOI AUSSI JE MEURS A LA FIN ! AUu moins on sera ensemble ! O.O/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde2f9fda02f74fa277016aa7f2f6b60"Rey: BA NAN ! Ba crève SANS moi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d054e2f84923ce8389723c0ff0722ca3"Will Solace: De toute façon puisque les morts reviennent à la vie .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="032bd094c0089ccf05636a5f080f0c68"Luke Castellan: Ça te pose un problème ? ù.ù/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae456ddc96595f849af08ae0053a936"Bianca Di Angelo: Fais gaffe Solace !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="807a4f16a2558af18cfe543bd1bc7e77"Ethan Nakamura: On va te faire crever tu vas voir ! Et tu va le sentir surtout !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a51ce3fbd38ee34f43ee6f0af0c0fc22"Harley Quinn: NE TUEZ PAS MON POTE !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e81fbb49c611e8341e4790f9695d5b14"Annie Chase: .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b16355665435824ae8b1e8d4cb4cde2e"Jason Grace: En fait Rey et Annie avaient raison .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d104b000043908159d9eb73cf5dbd76"Piper McLean: De quoi ? Qu tu es UN IMBÉCILE ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11a7d839a06244f99c75ca0e074dc7bd"Déesse Dilys Herminny: Ça c'est une affirmation /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11f75def24ba88f20ec05d7a85a33daa"Jason Grace: J'parlais du fait qu'ils aient fait sauter la grande maison .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55b75253fe67986300a7a61aa2feb10a"Jason Grace: ATTENDS ? QUOIIII ? ELLES ONT DIT CA ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="182d589f20e2808995a61a73f2f9da5f"Annie Chase: Solidarité féminine ! Tu trompes une des nôtres ,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6567afb9da7ff62c2e0ab5689c8c7447"Rey: Et tu t'attaques au clan en entier !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="490c7291b66a4ed7ae6553fd399b71f2"Jason Grace: Pfff ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! J'lai pas tromper !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb17c2eacc1d67dd8a19490ed4322857"Harley Quinn: .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6d8e904ffbf6e241c6866c3e02278b2"Déesse Dilys Herminny: Rassurez moi, il se fou de notre gueule là !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e71787651ff58230575f280a58e8a3b"Harley Quinn: Y'a intérêt !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf749c59bb9eca48ee08afb3c8b77c15"Volt Bell's: *va chercher du pop-corn*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f9e9e6836fda0cb4cb2250899fa37ab"Léa Valdez: C'est 1 drachme d'or le petit cornet, 2 le moyen et 4 le grand /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05907acaf238207b10772a1f6e878152"Harley Quinn: 2 grands et je change le pseudo de Leo ; )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f880e2463c0b44411bbad05faaca402"Léa: Chais pas trop ; )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="334fffe5073f887419b8d1e258c70b77"Katniss Everdeen: Léa donnes lui ! Et je fais tes corvées pendant 1 semaine !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff8ed55e332d5abc6bdc755711b9188"Katniss Everdeen à changé son nom en "Leo Valdez"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8146bbdb7c42adad5327b475635b420e"Yoann Gothicolol: Avec qui il à trompé Pip's déjà ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f34a8fd68d051f759c73385b89e0ec3b"Jason Grace: Mais j'lai pas tromper !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acd6e4e0dd0219f55180b8ceafdf38dd"Piper McLean: Pardon ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91736bd85f62eb3596c898907d3b0cee"Jason Grace: C'est elle qui m'a tromper !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0676974a273393a24400b16804029e02"Piper McLean: PARDON ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a18141e31ab4cc35b7ebeb0c61975a3a"Déesse Dilys Herminny: JE VAIS M'ÉNERVER JASON LA !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7b3b4808d42c65080bb84c495f0859"Yoann Gothicolol: Donc c'est ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445182642ee49361d101ed58bb7cfa23"Piper McLean: Avec... Stella ! :'c/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bbf07f1630aba99475d19d53fc5e738"Wiz Magic: AVEC MA PIRE ENNEMIE EN PLUS ? J'CROYAIS QU'ON ÉTAIENT POTE GRACE !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0595c7778450d07e0c441f3051308ae3"Déesse Dilys Herminny: STELLA MCCARTNEY JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE M'AUTO PROCLAME DÉESSE DE TON MEURTRE ! ù.ù/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29d4f7d7276da603a63ce348ce6b89b7"Hérma: Quelle honte ! Tues es un parfait CONN*** !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68cd508372056f1538b83e80b64caa06"Stiles Rogue: Who who ! Du calme ! 3 /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc47e43acd756904b8a89c17ff08929e"Alexi Le Geek: J'vais t'en foutre moi du calme ! J'VEUX D'LA BAGARRE ET J'POSTE SUR YOUTUBE !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f6a88860f143888de5af216228dc569"Harley Quinn: Trop tard ! CHUIS EN LIVE DEPUIS 10 MINUTES ! Mhahaahahhahahhahah !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="841035eca051d2b8f4e8c262e65be466"Nico Di Angelo: J'vous détestes ! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67b0db612fea9835510b8b8563ee770f"Harley Quinn: Holala ! :p/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482c62890c801d0cada7115078165076"Franck Zhang: Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? J'comprends plus rien là ! O.O'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c155a36d650b3ed6689bec962ccb61a5"Hazel Leveasque: On s'absente 5 min et voila ce qu'on retrouve ? On retrouve ... Heuuu ... On sait même pas ce qu'on retrouve en fait .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff210e5d70f585e0bcf0e69bcc2aaa35"The Joker: Regardez le live de Carmen! c: Viiiiite ! x )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36422ead7c305bb31616ac131418d976".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e42380b1c40963a4a1f7f0c78fea108e"Sur la chaîne Youtube de " Carmen LaBestQuinn24 "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c9ac4b4022eaf8f978502fb1116c1c"*La caméra de Carmen filme Annabeth entrain d'embrasser Percy*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cddeb0581afee729d87dc1f983c61660"Tchat en direct :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c8b0675c2073b642f821b39f9e0fa5"Nico Ange Noir 7: QUOI ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9792efbff3c221cd5e87c1415e54b957"Beauté avec Pip's et Sil : Ouiiiiiiii !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2bc44b0f115e25760fc54e4ed877ce0"Alexi Le Geek D'laColine: Pourquoi c'est toi qui fait des vues heu ! :c /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f04922547aa265f548a58b58647fc48b"Will Ensoleillé: Ho YEAH ! Nico me voila !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f13135673e91d26d6db695680456b7bb"Léo Fire Mode: Ho putain ! Ça fait au moins 2 min qu'ils se roule un patin o.O'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc10cb79d0deb706435f50a409aa7c0d"*La caméra de Carmen filme Jason, Stella et Piper qui se disputent:*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e043ab41db128baa25498a57c90b0f97"Piper: JE VAIS T'ASSASINSUICIDER PAUVRE CONNE !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ffb172a470252220492449aa61c6342b"Carmen: Mais heu ! Ça c'est mon expression ! Et puis Stella, je vais te tuer sombre idiote !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a2491581dcb788dc7800b8e48f08841f"Stella: Ma robe est pas sombre elle est bleu Marine en plus !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="13c931d7edfe4369270b1f24a5733bf4"Dilys: JE VAIS LA TARTER C'TTE *BIIIIIP* *BIIIIP*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="77398fece7913bd5df3e7cf8c4ada4d5"Jason: Heuuu ... Non mais calmez vous ! On peux régler ça tranqu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cd700467ddfb089d7312eeab6f23f250"Carmen: Le bleu c'est SOMBRE, c'est clair pour toi idiote ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b680f394316aae0f8cf7d582b449b2ce"Dilys: ET LE ROSE COMME LA ROBE DE PIP'S C'Est clair ! C'EST ASSER CLAIR POUR TOI FUTURE CADAVRE ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5e6bb1440605e7b264b3940de0bcb46a"Carmen: Parce que sinon on peux t'en faire voir de tout les couleurs !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="61570f77437606ee08633e60af39a473"Jason: On peux régler ça au cal... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2820faadc4b9e6f617ba098929d83a4d"*Annabeth assomme Jason*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="994662f57e4caf76e17c8ff3f2dadbe5"Annabeth: Tranquillement ? Mon cul oui !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5da98cf8f618565b975fe4ff80042cae"*Fin du live*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8020e8e15c5362a7ac49800e3e86e99"*********/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1660189185c88f5214b75b7ed9ad228"De retour sur FaceGod :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7d46961943853ca86d109839f395900"Nico Di Angelo est célibataire /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9a6f9b0c8f2deffcc8bb8bac3ce25f6"Will Solace aime ça/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d9e99b14f3c25e598459860fe1469e9"Will Solace: Nico Di Angelo tu veux être mon petit copain ? * . */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ce512ea572ba3d29c3ef80cd9e1b89"Carmen Wolf: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="613a42ab35ee2ffb6f497fcdbed1ea0f"Annie Chase: Dit oui !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="581fbf216854d535038451b6ac17bd6b"Will Solace: Oui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d83349a3e66a2d00e2c65ecf2aa2c2c2"Will Solace: c'est une très bonne réponse le oui ! * . */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153c749be737a38a7ff701e4e2c5339b"Will Solace: C'est simple, court et efficace ! * . */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdee99cd67ca9f45f3b0b3ce0e24ed64"Déesse Dilys Herminny: Ba comme le 'Non' quoi ! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="807976f8424bfa9b79933ff245aee987"Will Solace: Chut ! C'est mieux oui !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f341bd35ac3773e3c18103626e13cb45"Nico Di Angelo: Okay, je veux bien/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a29fd6019a0f280064c90ee10750a84"Nico Di Angelo à rejoint le groupe "Solangelo is life"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90d24a5dd7a9fe289fdd475b6448e0aa"Carmen Wolf: On t'avait dit de dire "Oui", pas "Okay" ... !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35a63b570f43c363ffdd1c05f4d2936a"Déesse Dilys Herminny: Il écoute JAMAIS ce qu'on lui dit Rho !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25cd3406f823422c1b4d961705c0967a".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="634d852ed2e2ccad883069ebf761865d"/Groupe Secret/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f42eed54910945cc7065dd01fafbb82"...? : Il faut frapper plus fort ! On à séparer deux des couples phares des pensionnaires, mais l'un s'est remit ensemble et le Jasper ne va pas tarder à ce rendre compte de la supercherie (Si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! ), on fait quoi chef ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729263547c4cd44605be265e8fbcb158"...? : On à plus le choix.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5b5b3f8681bae7b247308a500bbad2b"...? : Ho non ! Vous êtes sur ? Je les aime bien moi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="225916339b31cd41369ca73e5f0bfbe8"...? : Plus le choix !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9fd5b77354154f3b3a299a9ebcd0f20"...? : Hooo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ab39d201cb496c1f6166265a6848b2"...? : Il faut supprimer le Carléo !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e77482c7ad4f12972c9db8a22a337d9d".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1f2105cb69b70323e1e7b50f7b9388"Whaou ce chapitre est fort en rebondissement ! N'est ce pas ? ; )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="973a956d524cd9a89c210a692f29c04b"Mais qui est donc ce fameux "Groupe Secret" ? Des hypothèse ?/p 


End file.
